La Maestra Suplente
by GrrrrsRandomness
Summary: Santana es una estudiante en la preparatoria. Ella es co-capitana de los Cheerios con su mejor amiga, Quinn. Ha guardando un gran secreto. ¿Qué verdades y secretos se revelarán cuando la Sra. M tenga una maestra suplente? Una historia G!P. Spanish translation for The Substitute
1. Ni Siquiera Te Conozco

Note que hay algunos usuarios en lugares que hablan español. Por curiosidad vi a esta historia con google translate y no me gustó como se traduce con Google Translate. Hizo unos cambios a la traducción. No me se muy bien la gramática porque no estudié en Mexico pero aquí está. Espero les guste. Ojalá tenga más sentido.

Favor de dejar un comentario si gustan leer la traducción mia. Si prefieren usar google translate cada vez, me avisan para no tomar el tiempo en traducirlo.

Gracias!

To my English readers: This is a translation for one of my stories. You aren't missing out.

Capítulo 1 Ni Siquiera Te Conozco

Los estudiantes de la escuela preparatoria William McKinley se apresuraron a sus aulas después de que sonó la campana indicando que su almuerzo había terminado. Santana, una estudiante de último año de 18 años, fue una de las primeras en ingresar al aula. Esperó pacientemente a su mejor amiga y co-capitana, Quinn.

Uno por uno, los estudiantes de la clase de matemáticas de la Sra. Margaret se sentaron. Un minuto antes de que sonara la campana tardía, Quinn finalmente se dirigió al lado de la joven latina.

\- Ya era hora Q. ¿Puck ocupó tu tiempo en su coche?-

\- Cállate, López.-

En ese momento, Sam, un amigo suyo, les susurró.-

-Escuché que la Sra. M se rompió la cadera y que estará fuera por el resto del año.-

Antes de que Santana o Quinn pudieran responder, su atención se dirigió a la rubia al frente del salón de clases mientras escribía su nombre en la pizarra.

\- Maldición. La maestra suplente es muy buena.-

Buena ella era. La maestra suplente era alto, rubio, y tenía un cuerpo humeante. Los ojos de Santana vagaron por todo el cuerpo de la maestra suplente. Tenía un cuerpo sobre ella y, por lo que pudo ver Santana, tenía un trasero del que no podía apartar la vista. Lo que Santana no haría para apretar ese trasero.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver el nombre de la maestra; Señorita Pierce.

Sin mirar la clase, la maestra suplente abrió su carpeta y rápidamente miró la agenda que la maestra había dejado antes de hablar a la clase.

Echando un vistazo alrededor de la habitación rápidamente, antes de ubicarse en el frente y el centro del estudiante.

\- Buenas tardes, clase. Como puedes ver, mi nombre es señorita. Pierce. Puedes llamarme Señorita. P si quieren. Seré el sustituto de esta clase de matemáticas y sus clases de ciencias hasta fin de año porque la Sra. Margarita tiene una cadera rota. Voy a comenzar asistiendo. Cuando llame su nombre, por favor digan presente.- Ella saca la lista de nombres y comienza a asistir. Ella se lambe los labios y comienza.

Santana puede sentir su corazón latir rápido. En frente de la clase había una rubia que era demasiado perfecta.

\- ¿Abraham, Artie?-

\- Presente-

\- ¿Berry, Rachel?-

\- Presente-

\- ¿Chang, Mike?-

\- Presente-

La lista de nombres continuó hasta que se llamó el nombre de Santana.

\- ¿López, Santana?-

\- Presente-

Brittany se congeló. Ella conocía esa voz. Esa voz ronca y ronca. Ha perseguido sus sueños desde esa noche.

—

Santana López, de 15 años, estaba haciendo cola para entrar en el Love Shack, que era el bar más nuevo para mujeres homosexuales en Ohio mayores de 21 años.

-¿Puedo ver su identificación, señorita? El portero de la puerta preguntó.-

-Por supuesto. respondió Santana mientras le entregaba su identificación con una sonrisa.-

Claro, Santana no tenía 21 años, pero su identificación falsa decía lo contrario. ¿Y qué si ella tenía que ser Rosario Cruz por una noche? Santana quería alcohol y chicas buenas.

\- Gracias. Disfruta tu noche.-

La ansiosa adolescente se abrió paso a través de las puertas donde se veían luces llamativas y se podía escuchar música a todo volumen.

Santana nunca había visto tantas chicas homosexuales en un solo lugar en un momento dado. Recién salida del armario, Santana temía ser la única persona gay en todo el pequeño pueblo de Lima. Estar aquí le hizo darse cuenta de que las cosas realmente mejoran. Necesitaba ser parte de una comunidad que la aceptara y entendiera sus luchas en la sociedad.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud para llamar la atención de varias de las mujeres allí. Muchos le ofrecieron bebidas a cambio de un baile al que ella se negó hasta que una rubia alta de ojos azules le ofreció lo mismo. Tal vez fueron los ojos azules los que la atraparon o la confianza que la joven poseía, fuera lo que fuera, a Santana le gustaba. En ella

\- Hola, soy Brittany. Has negado a casi todas las demás mujeres que te han ofrecido una bebida, pero algo me dice que voy a tener suerte. ¿Qué le dices a una bebida?-

\- Yo diría que tu actitud egoísta es tan desalentadora. Por suerte para ti, toda la apariencia inocente funciona. Decirte que no sería como patear a un dulce cachorrillo y eso está mal. Mi nombre es Rosario.- Ella dijo antes de ofrecer su mano para que la bella desconocida le diera la mano.

Sea por la forma en que Rosario respondió a sus avances, su muy buena apariencia o su confianza, Brittany se sintió atraída por ella como una polilla a una llama.

Brittany le trajo una bebida y los dos se sentaron a hablar por un largo rato.

Santana se enteró de que Brittany era una estudiante universitaria del MIT que visitaba su hogar durante las vacaciones de invierno. Mencionó que era estudiante de matemáticas y una especie de genio.

Santana hizo su parte diciendo que ella también era una estudiante universitaria que visitaba a sus padres. Ella mencionó que estaba obteniendo un título en derecho. Algo que esperaba que se hiciera realidad en un futuro cercano. Claro que Santana inclinó la verdad un poco, pero Brittany no necesitaba saber esa parte. Ella mantuvo en secreto los detalles de su inexistente vida universitaria.

Se cayeron bien. Brittany no era tan egoísta como parecía y en realidad era muy dulce y Santana no era tan pervertida y grosera como parecía. Santana notó que nunca había sonreído o reído tanto en su vida. Brittany no había conocido a nadie que entendiera su humor. Fue una gran sensación.

Ambos descubrieron que sus personalidades se complementaban entre sí. Era evidente en la comodidad que compartían solo hablando entre ellos y en las risas que compartían.

-Entonces,- comenzó Brittany, -¿qué tiene que hacer una chica para bailar contigo?-

\- Sorprendentemente, todo lo que tienen que hacer es preguntar.-

\- Bueno, entonces, hermosa, ¿puedo darme este baile?- Preguntó de pie y ofreciéndole la mano a la chica morena.

\- Este baile y el siguiente,- respondió Santana mientras tomaba la mano y se dejaba guiar a la pista de baile.

Brittany colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de Santana y le dio la vuelta para que su frente estuviera casi al ras contra la espalda de Santana. Se movieron uno contra el otro. Golpear y rechinar mientras la música continúa. El espacio mínimo que separa los dos cuerpos disminuyó hace mucho tiempo.

Ambos están sudorosos y respiran con dificultad. Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de los muchos espectadores babeando al ver a dos mujeres muy atractivas prácticamente follando en la pista de baile.

En algún lugar en el medio del momento, Santana sintió algo duro contra su trasero. Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. Brittany sintió que se ponía rígida.

-¿Qué es eso?- Ella cuestionó confundida. La joven Santana nunca había visto a un chico ponerse duro, pero había oído hablar de eso y su mente estaba confundida. Brittany era femenina, ¿no?

Su danza acalorada se ralentizó hasta quedar completamente quietos. Brittany creó algo de espacio entre ellos, pero la mantuvo cerca para poder susurrarle al oído. La música era muy fuerte.

\- Lo siento. Debería haberte dicho que soy intersexual.- Ella susurró disculpándose al oído de Santana. Ella aprieta suavemente sus caderas como un gesto de agradecimiento después de haber pasado una gran parte de su noche con ella. - Me divertí esta noche, agregó Brittany antes de alejarse. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la rubia sintiera a alguien, Santana como se dio cuenta rápidamente, sosteniendo su brazo y tirando de ella hacia sus brazos. Santana descansó su frente sobre la de Brittany. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos marrones. Intentó leerla, pero Santana se apresuró a cerrar los ojos.

El cuerpo de Santana reaccionó antes de que la mente de Santana pudiera detenerla. Sus acciones también sorprendieron a Santana. No podía explicar esta atracción qué Brittany tenía en ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la rubia se iba, automáticamente la echó de menos. Sucedió muy rápido. Ella cerró los ojos porque todo era demasiado. Le tomó un segundo a Santana dejar que la confesión de Brittany se hundiera y un milisegundo para darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso. - No te disculpes por algo que era natural. Quiero decir, puso los ojos en blanco juguetonamente, - Tengo un cuerpo muy bueno. Ella lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. - Lo tomaré como un cumplido.- Ella bromeó con un guiño antes de sonreír a una chica. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, ella habría reaccionado de manera diferente. Había algo sobre esta chica.

\- Eres increíble,- murmuró Brittany suavemente al oído de Santana antes de besar su mejilla.

El calor se extendió rápidamente por toda su cara enviando ondas de choque a través de sus dos cuerpos.

Bailaron mas solo esta vez que se enfrentaron. Sus frentes descansaban una sobre la otra mientras sus cuerpos continuaban su ritmo anterior.

Brittany, abrumada por la facilidad con que Rosario aceptó su condición, la besó. Al principio fue lento, pero cuando Rosario le devolvió el beso, ya no pudo contener su necesidad de la otra chica.

Entonces se besaron. Suavemente al principio pero sus besos cada vez tienen más hambre. Santana acercó sus manos a la cara de Brittany mientras Brittany acercó sus manos al glorioso trasero de Rosario y lo apretó antes de empujarla más dentro de su cuerpo. Esta acción hizo que Santana gimiera en la boca de Brittany.

Santana ya no podía controlar sus impulsos. La erección de Brittany se podía sentir a través de su ropa. La mojó.

\- Me estás volviendo loca.- Ella susurró seductoramente en los oídos de Brittany.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí?- Preguntó Brittany mordiéndose el labio.

\- Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar. Vamos.-

Se subieron a uno de los muchos automóviles Lyft disponibles y Brittany les hizo saber en qué hotel se hospedaba, mientras que Santana besaba amorosamente su cuello de vez en cuando hasta que la boca de Brittany estaba nuevamente sobre la de ella.

Apresuradamente, salieron del hotel y entraron en el ascensor donde Brittany y Santana estaban una vez más en una sesión de besos. Las manos de Santana ahuecaban el frente de Brittany. Había una barrera sobre la suya, pero aún podía sentirla. El calor que irradiaba entre sus propias piernas crecía con anticipación. Santana gimió en el beso cuando la mano de Brittany apretó su pecho derecho sobre su camisa. Ambos se separaron cuando sus pulmones estaban desesperados por aire.

\- Me estás poniendo tan jodidamente dura,- gruñó Brittany en voz baja mientras Rosario chupaba su cuello mientras la empujaba contra la pared del elevador. Brittany generalmente era la que tenía el control, pero Santana la dominaba y, en serio, nunca había estado tan excitada.

El asalto de Santana en su cuello se detuvo cuando sonó el ascensor. Se apartó con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras sacaba a Brittany de la pared y la sacaba del elevador. Rápidamente chocó sus labios con la sensación de Brittany de que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se besaron.

Sin separarse, Brittany los guió a su habitación de hotel. Brittany estaba teniendo dificultades para abrir la puerta con su llave. Santana sonrió antes de echar una mano. La chica rubia la hizo sentir muy bien consigo misma. Se sentía tan cómoda y segura de sí misma. Brittany era como la mejor droga que había tenido. Algo dentro de ella se sentía tan completo.

\- Aquí, déjame entenderlo.-

Le tomó a Santana un intento para que se abriera. Tiró de Brittany a la habitación y la arrojó a la cama.

Los ojos de Brittany se encontraron con los de ella cuando la latina dejó caer su vestido al suelo. Allí estaba parada en un conjunto de lencería roja a juego. Tenía un conjunto perfecto de senos, un paquete de seis y una hermosa piel bronceada. Su cuerpo había sido algo de lo que se había avergonzado por ser una de las pocas chicas que había madurado antes que el resto de las chicas de su edad. Había tenido muchachos mayores que la visitaban todo el tiempo y eso la hacía sentir muy mal, pero Brittany era diferente. Por la forma en que Brittany la estaba mirando, quería que Brittany siguiera mirándola así. Como si fuera lo mejor que había visto en su vida, porque en ese momento, el conjunto de ojos azules más hermoso que había visto ahora tan maldito por el deseo, se sentía la más hermosa. Extraño teniendo en cuenta que siempre se había vestido para sentirse bella y segura, pero aquí estaba, casi desnuda y completamente expuesta y, sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan segura.

\- Te ves tan hermosa, Rosario.- Brittany complementada.

Hubo dudas. Brittany lo había dicho con tanta sinceridad. Como magia, todos los problemas internos de Santana con su cuerpo maduro habían desaparecido. Brittany acababa de decirle que era hermosa. La joven adolescente no tenía otra opción que aceptarlo como un hecho. En lugar de sonreír, sonrió mientras contemplaba la vista frente a ella.

Brittany estaba en la cama mirándola. Sus ojos murieron por verla desnuda. Allí estaba ella, en ropa interior, mojada y lista, pero Brittany todavía tenía su ropa puesta.

\- Tienes demasiada ropa puesta para mi gusto.-

Brittany gimió al oír la voz de Rosario. Era más rasposo y un poco más profundo. La voz de Rosario era su favorita. Rosario era su favorita. Esta fue la persona más sexy que Brittany haya visto. Era asombrosamente hermosa y muy, muy sexy.

Los ojos de Brittany nunca se apartaron de los de la morena mientras sus manos desabotonaron sus jeans y desabrochaba su cremallera. Su mano inmediatamente entró en sus pantalones cortos de compresión y los empujó hacia abajo para que su propia mano pudiera agarrar su pene de 9 pulgadas. Sus largos dedos se envuelven alrededor de su gruesa y pesada polla. Necesitaba darle un poco de alivio. Ella sonrió cuando Santana se mordió el labio y la observó atentamente. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior. Su pene muy erecto se soltó y la golpeó en su estómago vestido.

Ella suspiró contenta después de finalmente dejar su polla libre.

Santana pudo ver que las manos de Brittany apenas podían agarrar su eje mientras bombeaba arriba y abajo.

Santana gimió al ver el poste carnoso en la mano de Brittany. Su mano izquierda encontró su camino en sus bragas rojas donde se frotó. jadeó por la humedad que encontró allí. Su ropa interior mojada estaba aún más húmeda que antes y la necesidad era demasiado. Se frotó los jugos alrededor de su coño mientras miraba a Brittany.

Sus ojos estaban pegados a los movimientos de las manos del otro.

\- Carajo- murmuró Brittany.

\- Muy sexy.- Santana exhaló.

Gracias a Dios por el cierre del sujetador delantero porque Santana pudo usar su mano libre para desabrochar su sujetador y mostrarle a Brittany sus tetas. Sus pezones oscuros y duros se vuelven más erectos con el aire frío. Ella momentáneamente sacó su mano de su ropa interior para eliminar por completo el sujetador de su cuerpo.

Brittany se quitó los pantalones sintiéndose demasiado caliente. Ella movió su camisa hacia arriba con su sostén antes de apretar su pecho y pellizcarse los pezones rosados. Cosas que desearía poder hacerle a los senos perfectamente redondos de Rosario en este mismo momento. Su mano izquierda fue hacia sus bolas donde las masajeó.

Santana se arrodilló en el extremo de la cama antes de gatear para poder descansar ahora en los muslos de Brittany. La gruesa y dura polla de Brittany estaba a su alcance. Santana agarró la camisa de Brittany y la atrajo hacía un beso acalorado antes de quitarse la camisa y el sujetador sobre la cabeza.

\- Quiero verte cojer a ti mismo,- admitió Santana mientras se besaba húmeda y descuidada.

Brittany estaba tan excitada. Su presemen le ofreció la lubricación necesaria. Su mano continuó subiendo y bajando esta vez con más fuerza.

La mano de Santana coincidía con la manipulación de la mano de Brittany. Cuando Brittany quiere rápido y duro, ella fue rápido y duro. Cuando Brittany fue lento, ella fue lenta cuando subió, las manos de Santana se levantaron y viceversa.

Las bragas rojas a unos centímetros de ella estaban empapadas y estaba volviendo loca a Brittany. Su polla ansiaba estar rodeada por el calor húmedo y aterciopelado de las paredes interiores de la niña bronceada. Estaba tan mojada que su mano hacía deliciosos ruidos húmedos.

Necesitando ver más de ella, la mano de Brittany se estira y baja la ropa interior de encaje. Olía muy bien y estaba muy mojada. Brittany solo quería sumergir su cabeza y devorarla. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos al ver tres dedos tostados follándose a sí misma.

\- Ay dios,- gruñó Brittany.

\- Carajo. Eres tan gruesa, bebé.- Santana no había querido llamarla así, pero no se arrepintió.

\- Voy a ... ughh venir.- Brittany gimió. Sus manos se movieron más rápido a medida que se acercaba a su orgasmo.

-Ooo yo también.

Con unos pocos golpes más, y el semen de Brittany se disparó en largas cuerdas a través del abdomen bronceado y la región inferior provocando el orgasmo de la otra chica.

Santana, de 15 años, era una adolescente cachonda para Bretaña. Había imaginado que su primera vez sería lenta y romántica, pero allí estaba. Acababa de tener el orgasmo de otra persona y aún no había terminado. Ella tomó la polla aún dura de Brittany en su boca caliente.

Ambos gimieron ante el sentimiento.

\- Roo-oh-Rosario- Brittany gimió mientras sus manos aterrizaron sobre su cabeza y se perdían en las cerraduras marrones. - Chupando mi polla aaa así que oh mmm bueno oh, cogeme bebé.-

La mano de Santana trabajó su polla mientras su lengua lamía y chupaba la hermosa punta cortada de Brittany. Brittany sabía tan malditamente deliciosa que podía pensar todo el día.

La boca de Santana dejó a Brittany. Su mano bombeó el poste carnoso rápidamente antes de tomar una de sus bolas, chupar y girar su lengua alrededor. Lo lanzó con un fuerte pop antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro. Luego pateó desde la base hasta la punta donde lo envolvió nuevamente en su boca. Ella chupó y chupó tomando más y más en su boca. El grosor de Brittany abrió la boca. Tenía alrededor de 6 pulgadas en su boca antes de que Brittany golpeara la parte posterior de su garganta causando que su garganta se apretaba por reflejo.

\- Oh, mierda.- Brittany no quería nada más que follar la boca que estaba sobre ella, pero no pudo.

Sintiendo la agitación interna de Brittany y meneando la cabeza con más fuerza y haciéndole saber con más fuerza que quería que Brittany se follara la boca.

Brittany lo hizo. Ella agarró bien la cabeza de Santana y comenzó a martillar su boca y garganta. Maldita sea, se sentía jodidamente bien.

-¿Te gusta mi jodida polla, verdad, pequeña zorra?- Brittany gruñó mientras miraba a los ojos marrones.

Santana solo gimió mientras su mano continuaba frotando su clítoris duro y lleno de sangre mientras su mano derecha apretaba el culo de Brittany. sus movimientos nunca disminuyen. Ella estaba tan excitada.

\- Ugh ... carajo ... te sientes tan bien nena.-

Ella continuó empujando dentro y fuera de la boca caliente de Santana.

\- Muy cerca.- Respirando con dificultad cuando sus movimientos se volvieron aún más frenéticos. - Ugh ... aquí viene. Aléjate si no quieres tragar.-

Santana no se movió y Brittany disparó su carga profundamente en su garganta. Santana se lo tragó todo. Brittany se sentó rápidamente y la agarró por la cara y la jaló hacia ella y la besó. Sus besos eran hambrientos y pesados de deseo. Su lengua es bienvenida en la boca caliente de Santana, donde se encuentra con la de Santana. Ella gimió ante el sabor de su semilla en los dulces labios de su compañero.

Santana sonrió al beso. Esta chica le hizo cosas. Realmente no la conocía, pero algo en su corazón y cuerpo estaba despertando. Se siente como si hubiera estado dormida todo este tiempo hasta ahora. Ella se pregunta si es solo el increíble sexo que está teniendo.

Brittany los voltea para que esté arriba. Se quitó la ropa interior roja permitiendo que las largas piernas bronceadas se abrieran más para que pudiera descansar entre ellas. Ambas están sudorosas y el estómago de Santana todavía tiene su semilla por todas partes. Es tan excitante y solo así, ella es dura de nuevo.

Esta mujer hermosa y sexy está volviendo locas sus hormonas. Nunca ha tenido un problema con la resistencia en sus 22 años de vida, pero está teniendo una de sus mejores noches.

Brittany muele lenta y suavemente mientras sus besos se mueven hacia su mandíbula, mordisqueando y chupando su camino hacia el lóbulo de la oreja de Santana, que muerde suavemente antes de chuparlo en su boca. Santana puede sentir la polla gruesa y larga en su centro. Santana es un desastre gimiendo.

\- Eres tan sexy, ¿lo sabes?- Susurró mientras continuaba moliendo el centro muy húmedo de la otra chica mientras una mano estaba en sus omóplatos y la otra estaba en su enorme trasero tonificado.

\- Bueno, ya te hice venir dos veces.- Bromeó Santana mientras bromeaba juguetonamente el trasero de la rubia.

Brittany se rio suavemente. - Alguien es arrogante.-

\- Solo hay una persona arrogante aquí y déjame decirte que no soy yo.- Dijo mirando a los ojos azules con una sonrisa mientras su mano izquierda viajaba entre sus dos cuerpos y ahuecaba las partes privadas de Brittany. -Sin embargo, conozco a alguien que sí lo es y es muy sexy.-

-¿Ah si?- Preguntó cerrando los ojos cuando la pequeña mano de Santana agarró su miembro que descansaba entre sus cuerpos entre ambos abdomen.

-Si. Tiene cabello rubio, ojos azules, un cuerpo para morirse y un gruesa-, dijo mientras apretaba más las manos. -larga-, agregó mientras su agarre bombea la longitud lentamente -polla-, termina sus ministraciones que hicieron que Brittany gimiera ruidosamente colocando el pene erecto de Brittany entre sus pliegues.

\- Quiero que me cojas, Britt. ¿Puedes hacer eso?-

Brittany tragó saliva. Estaba segura de que la morena debajo de ella era una especie de diosa del sexo porque maldita sea. Esta mujer rezuma confianza y a Brittany le gustaba. Claro que estaba en la cima, pero la morena todavía era muy mandona.

\- y-yo sí-sí.- Brittany tartamudeó.

Brittany la besó cuando su mano llegó a su entrepierna y juntas alinearon la polla de Brittany con la entrada de Santana. Ambos jadearon tan pronto como la punta estuvo entre los labios húmedos de su jugoso coño. Brittany colocó la mano de Santana alrededor de su hombro donde había estado anteriormente y la besó de nuevo. Sabía que era gruesa y que algunas chicas necesitaban algo de tiempo para adaptarse, así que le dio a Santana suficiente tiempo para hacerlo antes de agregar unas pulgadas más.

Brittany no estaba a mitad de camino, pero las paredes de Santana envolvían fuertemente su polla con un calor tan delicioso.

\- Tan jodidamente apretada, bebé.- Brittany gimió mirando a los ojos marrones con capucha. Se besó los labios con hambre antes de alejarse y cerrar los ojos. -R…Rosario, te sientes tan bien.-

El cuerpo de Santana estaba en llamas. El deseo y la necesidad de esta hermosa mujer rubia estaba en aumento. Sus caderas comenzaron a moler por sí mismas, necesitando más de Brittany.

\- Eres tan gruesa, bebé.- Ella gimió cuando Brittany empujó más de sí misma casi por completo.

Brittany sintió una especie de barrera. Se preguntó si por un segundo sería la primera de Rosario, pero luego descartó la idea. No había forma de que esta diosa del sexo fuera virgen. Ella mostró tanta confianza y control para ser virgen, pero luego había esta barrera dentro de sus paredes. Quizás Rosario solo había estado con otras mujeres. Tenía que ser eso.

\- Esto podría doler. Dime si quieres parar, ¿de acuerdo?-

Santana solo asintió. Ella no podía hablar. Brittany la estaba llenando tan bien.

Brittany la besó mientras empujaba la barrera y, como era de esperar, notó que los ojos de Santana se cerraron con fuerza. Su respiración se endureció y, como prometió, Brittany le dio un momento para adaptarse.

No dolió tanto como había escuchado Santana de las otras chicas que habían sido sexualmente activas. El dolor fue pequeño y pasó rápidamente. Para ser honesto, era más el miedo al dolor que había escuchado de sus amigos de lo que realmente sentía. No sabía si era normal que no le doliera, pero no pensó demasiado en ello. Brittany la había estado excitando sin cesar y no podía evitar que sus caderas tomarán las últimas dos pulgadas de la polla de Brittany para que sus caderas estuvieran al ras una contra la otra.

Una vez más, Brittany pensó que no había forma de que Rosario fuera virgen. Toda su longitud estaba rodeada por un calor aterciopelado. Una opresión asfixió su polla de la mejor manera. Sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se hizo difícil. Necesitaba un minuto o se correría en el acto. Viniendo temprano fue un no, pero Rosario lo hizo difícil. Figurativa y literalmente hablando.

\- Caraaaajo- Santana murmuró sin aliento. - Te sientes muuuy buena.- Ella gimió en voz alta sin importarle si era un poco ruidosa. La sensación de Brittany en lo profundo de sus paredes era asombrosa.

Brittany comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente provocando gemidos de ambos. Puso besos alrededor del cuello de Santana, chupándola y marcándola cuando y donde pudiera.

Las caderas de Santana se levantaron para encontrarse con los movimientos de Brittany. Comenzaron despacio pero su ritmo creció más y más rápido. Brittany había perdido todo el control y en algún momento comenzó a golpear con fuerza a Santana. La cama se sacudió haciendo que la cabecera chocará contra la pared y los resortes del colchón chirriaron. El ruido agregado junto con sus gemidos y jadeos acompañaron el sonido de bofetadas creado por las bolas de Brittany golpeando contra Santana. Su polla creó un sonido blando y húmedo cuando entró y salió de Santana. Hicieron hermosos sonidos juntos que los volvieron locos.

Dentro y fuera. Dentro y fuera. Duro y rápido. Duro y rápido. Brittany a veces solo mantenía su longitud enterrada en Santana mientras se apoyaba contra ella o a veces hacía un movimiento circular con las caderas. Estos movimientos volvieron a Santana particularmente salvaje porque hizo que Brittany penetrara un poco más dentro de ella.

\- Tan jodidamente buena bebé.- Ella dijo en voz alta. -Te sientes tan jodidamente bien. Podría cogerte toda la noche-.

-Por favor ... por favor sigue jodiendome-. Santana suplicó.

-¿Te gusta mi gran polla, no?-

-Sí, sí, sí-, cambió mientras su cuerpo se movía con cada empuje. -Más duro-, exigió mientras Brittany la empujaba con fuerza. -Oh ... no te detengas-, susurró con pura satisfacción ante la sensación de la rubia chocando contra ella.

Los dos estaban sudando. Todo estaba húmedo, cálido y resbaladizo.

-Dilo.- Dijo deteniéndose por un momento.

Santana gruñó de frustración. ¿Por qué demonios se detenía Brittany? Ella empujó sus caderas haciendo que la polla de Brittany empujara con ella. Brittany agarró sus caderas para detenerlas con una sonrisa.

-Dilo.- Ella ordenó mirar a los ojos oscuros y llenos de lujuria de Santana. Había algo más en esos ojos marrones, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Ella no conocía a esta chica y ahora ambos necesitaban ser liberados. -Dilo.- Demandado a través de los dientes apretados. Su liberación se acercaba rápidamente.

Santana sintió que su corazón se acelera. Nunca en un millón de años pensó que esa noche encontraría a la persona que estaba buscando.

-Me gusta tu polla larga y gruesa-. Dijo mientras apretaba su trasero de nuevo. -Ahora, por favor, solo cogeme-. Acercó sus labios a las orejas de Brittany y susurró -cogeme tan bien con tu gran polla, bebé- antes de pasarle la lengua por la capa externa de las orejas.

Cualquier control que Brittany tuviera por el momento desapareció. Agarró las piernas de Santana y las arrojó sobre su hombro para permitirle un mayor acceso para profundizar. Más y más fuerte se fue.

-Ooooh carajo ...- gimió Santana. -Creo que voy a ... oh-ooooh carajo ... oh carajo sí ... sí justo ahí bebé ... sí ... ¡OH SÍ!- ella estaba muy cerca. Se sentía tan llena. Tan bueno. -¡A la mierda sí!- la cama se movió con sus golpes contra la pared. -MÁS FUERTE-

-carajo Rosario ... tan jodidamente bien. Tómalo bebé ... toma mi polla ..-

-Voy a ... ugh ugh ugh- su pecho se movía con cada empuje mientras la cama continuaba moviéndose. Brittany la golpeaba más fuerte que antes a un ritmo rápido.

-Necesito retirarme-. Ella gruñó en su cuello.

-¡NO! Acaba dentro de mí-, exigió con un susurro mientras su mano se movía desde la parte superior de la espalda hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza de Brittany mientras la mantenía cerca de su cuello.

Brittany se mordió el cuello ante las palabras. -Pero ... ugh ... no me puse condón-. Razonó ralentizando sus movimientos.

-anticonceptiva de emergencia.- Ella dijo simplemente.

Brittany la besó con fuerza y rápidamente recuperó la velocidad. Los gemidos más fuertes acompañaron ruidos de bofetadas y el golpeteo de la cama contra la pared. Ella se estrelló contra ella con hadas y fuerza como nunca antes, enterrando su polla profundamente con ella y liberando su semen. Largas cuerdas se dispararon profundamente en Santana causándole un orgasmo ante la sensación.

Besándola descuidadamente, Brittany continuó sus movimientos mientras cabalgaban su intenso orgasmo. Brittany empujó una vez más vaciando hasta la última gota de su semen. Brittany se derrumbó en el cuerpo bronceado. La sala estaba llena de respiración agitada y el olor de su sexo.

-Me vuelves loco, Rosario-. Dijo mientras besaba a Santana suavemente alrededor de su cara.

-Bien. Me gusta tu locura-. Santana admitió con ojos soñolientos. Estaba exhausta y completamente sedada.

Su primera vez no fue lenta y tan romántica como lo había imaginado, pero estaba muy de acuerdo con eso. Su primera vez con una chica que acaba de conocer fue perfecta.

Se quedaron dormidos esa noche con Brittany en la misma posición aún enterrada en Santana.

Santana no cambiaría nada.

—

El corazón de Brittany latía rápidamente al recordarlo. Gracias a Dios que llevaba puestos sus pantalones cortos de compresión.

Recordar la mejor noche de su vida siempre la hizo increíblemente difícil.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y continuó asistiendo.

-Está bien, así que todos están aquí. Eso es genial-.

Independientemente de las emociones que sintiera Brittany, hizo un gran trabajo al ocultarlas.

-Hoy vamos a revisar la lección de la semana pasada porque aproximadamente la mitad de ustedes fracasaron. Por suerte para todos, tengo una mejor manera de enseñar que tiende a mantenerse. Confía en mí, estaba tan confundido como algunos de ustedes cuando llegó el momento a las largas fórmulas que tuvimos que usar -.

Algunos de la clase se rieron mientras que el corazón de Santana dio un vuelco. Ella seguía siendo la misma persona de hace 3 años.

La clase continuó según lo programado y antes de que lo supieran, la clase había terminado.

-La nueva suplente es increíble-, comentó Quinn a sus amigas que salían por la puerta.

-Sí, quién sabía que había una fórmula más fácil que incluso yo podía recordar-, agregó Sam.

-Ustedes, sigan adelante, necesito aclarar algunas de las notas-, dijo Santana.

Sus amigas asintieron y dijeron que le guardaría un lugar en la mesa.

Santana esperó hasta que todos se fueron. Eran solo ella y Brittany en el aula y Brittany estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no darse cuenta.

-¿Brittany? Tengo ..-

Ella fue interrumpida por la rubia. -Es la señorita Pierce o la señorita P.-.

-Entonces, ¿es así?- Santana preguntó con una ceja levantada cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿De qué otra manera esperabas que reaccionara al hecho de que eres ...?- Brittany baja la voz. -Eres menor de edad-.

-Tengo 18. No soy menor de edad-. Ella dijo con orgullo.

-18!- Brittany susurro. -¡Oh, Dios! Tenias ...- Hizo un rápido cálculo en su cabeza antes de que sus ojos se abultaron. -¡Ni siquiera te conozco! ¡Me mentiste!-

-Yo ...- No había forma de que ella pudiera justificar lo que hizo. Ella había mentido. Ella mintió sobre todo.

-Tienes que irte. No quiero volver a hablar sobre ... sobre lo que pasó-.

-Pero ...- intentó de nuevo.

-Alejate de aqui.- dijo la maestra severamente.


	2. El Secreto

Capítulo 2 El Secreto

Santana miró al frente de la clase mientras la maestra rubia suplente repasaba el cuestionario de la semana anterior. Los puntajes de los exámenes fueron mucho mejores de lo que habían sido la semana anterior y Brittany había comprado todos donas a los estudiantes aprobados tal como lo había prometido. Solo cinco estudiantes reprobaron el examen. Una gran mejora para aquellos que no obtuvieron un 10.

Santana fue una de las estudiantes que obtuvo el 100%, así que pasó el período garabateando una S, un signo más y una B en un corazón en todo su cuaderno. Ella miraba a la rubia de vez en cuando. Teniendo mucho cuidado con sus miradas.

Su mente, como varias veces en los últimos días, se desvió a la breve pero apasionada reunión con la rubia hace varios años.

* * *

_Santana se despertó para encontrar una rosa y una nota en la almohada donde Brittany había descansado. Se habían quedado dormidos con Brittany aún adentro en ella. En medio de la noche, Brittany se había despertado y le había dado besos ligeros en todo el rostro. Brittany la había despertado con un beso en las primeras horas de la mañana susurrando que soñaba con sus labios antes de sucumbir a dormir una vez más. Está un poco insegura si soñó eso._

_Santana sonríe soñadora mente mientras lee la nota. Brittany se había levantado para ordenar y traerle desayuno en un restaurante local. Brittany había dejado su número por si quería pedir algo específico. La sonrisa de Santana se desvaneció cuando sonó la alarma de su teléfono._

_Necesitaba llegar a casa antes de que sus padres descubrieran que se había escapado por la noche y no había regresado. Se vistió rápidamente y agarró la nota al salir._

_De camino a casa, se detuvo en la farmacia y escogió unas píldoras __anticonceptivo de emergencia__. Tomó las dos pastillas con un poco de agua y se dirigió a casa._

* * *

La campana sonó terminando el período de clase y sacudiendo a Santana de su pequeño viaje por el carril de la memoria. Ella rápidamente recoge sus cosas antes de dirigirse a Quinn que estaba coqueteando con Puck.

Lanzó una última mirada a Brittany, quien estaba escribiendo un acertijo para su próxima clase. Ella suspiró. Santana no sabía qué hacer. Brittany se había negado a hablar sobre su pasado, una y otra vez. Lo había intentado varias veces, pero fue en vano.

Brittany había estado sustituyendo a la clase de la Sra. Margaret durante tres meses y, sin embargo, Santana y Brittany aún tenían que hablar sobre lo que sucedió hace 3 años. Santana necesitaba consejo.

Ella piensa que tal vez necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga al respecto. Ella suspiró de nuevo. Solo ahora dándose cuenta de que había estado ignorando lo que sea que Quinn estaba hablando. Ella está segura de que era algo sobre Puckerman de todos modos.

\- En serio Satanás, voy a asumir que estás pasando por algún tipo de depresión porque has estado de mal humor últimamente.-

\- Quinn solo ... por favor déjame en paz. Su voz sonaba cansada y débil.-

\- ¡Guau! No hay comentarios sarcásticos. Algo debe estar realmente mal. Vamos, Santana. Sé que siempre trato de hacer de tu vida un infierno, pero no es divertido si no reaccionas. ¿Qué pasa?

\- No lo sé.-

Quinn levantó la ceja casi como si dijera que estaba llena de mierda, pero sabe que Santana le dirá cuando esté lista si quiere decírselo. Agarra la mano de su amiga y la guía al estacionamiento. Matemáticas fue su última clase y ahora estaban camino a casa.

Una vez que llegaron allí, subieron las escaleras de la casa Fabray. Se dirigieron a la habitación de Quinn donde Santana se sentó en la cama y Quinn se sentó en su escritorio.

Pasaron varios minutos y Santana aún no había hablado. Quinn conocía a su mejor amiga. El tratamiento silencioso significaba que algo la estaba molestando.

\- Está bien. Vas a hacer esto difícil. ¿Pasó algo?-

\- Podrías decirlo.-

\- Realmente vas a hacer que te haga mil preguntas, ¿verdad?-

Santana asintió con la cabeza. No estaba exactamente segura de cómo sacar el tema. Ella tuvo relaciones sexuales con una mujer mayor cuando solo tenía 15 años. Dicha mujer mayor era ahora su maestra sustituta y todavía sentía algo por ella.

-¿Sucedió algo con tus padres?-

Santana negó con la cabeza con una mirada en su rostro. Eso no fue en absoluto. Las dos lo sabían.

-¿Sucedió algo en la escuela?-

Santana asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Se trata de una chica?-

De nuevo Santana asintió.

-¿Alguien te rechazó?-

Santana asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quién es estúpido para rechazarte?- Ella cuestionó con una mirada de incredulidad. -Quiero decir que no soy gay ni nada, pero incluso puedo ver lo buena que eres-.

-Gracias, Quinn. Si alguna vez quiero convertir a alguien para que sean gay, te intentaré primero-. Ella se rió entre dientes.

-Sería un honor-, agregó Quinn riéndose. -Ahora, ¿quién es el idiota que te rechazó?-

-Ella no es una idiota-, dijo Santana bruscamente sintiendo la necesidad de defender a su amante perdido hace mucho tiempo. Ella se sonrojó ante su repentino estallido antes de continuar, -Y ella no me rechazó inicialmente-. Santana admitió antes de detenerse para pensar en sus siguientes palabras. -Hice algo que debería haber hecho y ahora me odia-.

-Ooh. Esto es tan digno de chismes-.

-No se lo puedes decir a nadie. Ni un alma. Incluso Puck-.

-¡Whoa! Taaan digno de chismes-. Ella bromeó de nuevo, lo que le valió una mirada seria de Santana. Ella se desconectó. -Bueno, está bien. Está bien. Prometo no decírselo a nadie-.

Santana se levantó y cerró la puerta del dormitorio. Quinn estaba un poco nerviosa. Había sido la mejor amiga de Santana desde que eran pequeñas y solo una vez ha actuado así y eso fue hace tres años cuando Santana le dijo algo que le cambió la vida para siempre. Sus ojos siguieron a una nerviosa Santana que se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Tenía una identificación falsa cuando tenía 15 años y fui a un club gay. Conocí a esta mujer que era tan perfecta-. Ella dice con una sonrisa recordando la noche en que conoció a la rubia. -Llegamos a conocernos. Era tan fascinante. Hice algunas cosas y tuve que mentirle. No sabía mi edad real, mi nombre real ni nada sobre mí realmente. Le mentí sobre todos los detalles sobre mí. Ella era honesta, dulce y divertida. Bailamos. Era una bailarina increíble. Si mal no recuerdo, estudió baile. -. Ella pero su labio recordando a la bailarina rubia. Seguía siendo todas esas cosas y está segura de que seguía siendo la mejor bailarina que había visto. -Hicimos clic. Puede que haya mentido sobre mi edad y esas cosas, pero era yo. ¿Sabes?-

Quinn asintió un poco insegura de qué esperar de su mejor amiga. Las dos veces que Santana había actuado de esta manera similar, Quinn había recibido información que le cambió la vida.

-Teníamos una conexión. Ni siquiera puedo explicarlo hasta el día de hoy-.

Ella suspiró. -Si tuviera que tratar de expresarlo mejor con palabras, diría que había una fuerte necesidad de estar con ella. Como si solo necesitara rodearme de todo lo que ella era. Siento que estamos destinados a estar-. Sea lo que sea, terminamos en una habitación de hotel -. Ella pero su labio y cerró los ojos. -Ella fue increíble. Perfecto-. Abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa triste continúa: -Al día siguiente salí de allí tan rápido y como pude antes de que pudiera regresar de una carrera de desayuno. No la he visto desde entonces. No hasta ...- pausado Estaba a punto de decirle a su mejor amiga algo que esperaba que se guardara para sí misma. -No hasta hace unos meses-.

Quinn se sentó en silencio preguntándose de quién podría estar hablando Santana. Podría ser cualquiera. Repasó las pistas en su cabeza. Esta persona era mayor, era una mujer, y Santana la había vuelto a ver por primera vez hacía meses. Su cerebro pensó en cada persona posible hasta que se hundió. Sus ojos se abren ampliamente junto con su boca cuando se dio cuenta. -¡Oh Dios mío!- Explicó en voz alta antes de que sus manos fueran rápidamente a cubrirse la boca. -¡Señorita P!- Ella gritó en una voz baja.

Santana sonrió ante la mención de su último amor antes de asentir afirmativamente. -Brittany Pierce-.

-Rubia y con un cuerpazo y ojos azules. Una belleza total-. La rubia dijo con aprobación.

-Claro.- Su sonrisa solo se debilitó momentos después. -Ella fue mi primera-.

Los ojos de Quinn fruncido los ojos en confusión. -Espera, eso significa ...-

Un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió su conversación.

-¿Si, mi amorcito?- Gritó Santana

-Mamí, ¿puedo entrar?- Una pequeña voz llamó.

Santana abrió la puerta levantando a una niña en sus brazos. La niña tenía cabello castaño claro, piel bronceada un poco más clara, los labios de Santana y una linda nariz pequeña. La niña también tenía ojos azules.

La niña se aferró a Santana y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, mamí.-

-Yo también te amo, cariño.- Besó a su pequeña niña en la frente. -Saluda a Tía Quinn, Becca-.

-Hola, Tía Quinn-. El niño saludó tímidamente.

-H-Hola Becca-. Quinn tartamudeó. Su mente todavía estaba procesando el hecho de que la hija de Santana, Rebecca, era de Brittany. Eso no era posible, Brittany era una mujer.

Las dos mujeres cambian de tema cuando la niña habla sobre su día en la guardería. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Becca acarició su pequeña cabeza con el cuello de Santana antes de quedarse dormida.

Quinn camina en silencio hacia la puerta y la cierra antes de volver a cerrarla, proporcionando privacidad una vez más.

-Ella es la hija de Brittany, ¿verdad?- Preguntó en voz baja.

-Ella es la hija de Brittany-. Confirmó la latina mientras cariñosamente pasaba las manos arriba y abajo por los niños pequeños.

-¿Qué, pero cómo es eso posible?-

-No olvides que aún juras guardar el secreto-. Ella continuó una vez que Quinn asintió. -Brittany es intersexual. Nació con genitales masculinos.-

La mente de Quinn volvió a la época en que Santana le contó que estaba embarazada a los 15 años.

* * *

_Santana estaba vomitando una vez más. El vómito había estado ocurriendo solo en la mañana durante la última semana. Se secó las lágrimas y se lavó los dientes._

_-Espero que esta gripe estomacal pase antes de nuestro próximo partido-._

_Santana, después de un par de días, comenzó a entrar en pánico la semana siguiente cuando la enfermedad aún no había desaparecido. Para empeorar las cosas, llegó tarde._

_Recordando sus acciones de las semanas anteriores, compró un par de pruebas de embarazo._

_-Santana, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Quinn cuestionó haber notado a Santana en la fila de la farmacia. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la compra de Santana._

_-Quinn, estoy tan asustada-. Dijo justo cuando se derrumbó._

_Quinn envolvió a su amiga en un fuerte abrazo y le prometió que todo estaría bien. Ella espera que así sea._

_Conducen a la casa de Quinn. Sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad y no había ninguna posibilidad de que alguien descubriera lo que estaba a punto de caer._

_Santana se hizo dos pruebas de embarazo y oró por los negativos, solo tenía 15 años. ¿Qué iba a hacer si resultaba positivo? ¿Lo iba a criar el bebé o lo ponerla en adopción? ¿Se lo diría a Brittany?_

_-No sé lo que voy a hacer?-_

_-Lo resolveremos una vez que sepamos lo que dice la prueba-._

_Minutos después, Santana descubrió que estaba embarazada. Lloró y Quinn la abrazó. Pasaron horas antes de que Santana hablara._

_-No entiendo cómo esto es posible. Tomé las píldoras __anticonceptivo de emergencia_ _después de que sucedió y todavía quedé embarazada-._

_-No son 100% efectivo, San-. Sostuvo a Santana más fuerte mientras lloraba más fuerte. -¿Sabes quién es el padre?-_

_Santana asintió pero no dijo el nombre. -No pueden saberlo-._

_-Santana, el debe saber que estás embarazada-._

_-Algún día te diré la razón por la que puedo decírselo, pero ahora solo deja las cosas como están-._

_-Está bien. ¿Planeas abortar el bebe? ¿Criarlo? ¿Ponerlo en adopción?-_

_-Crearlo. No puedo abortar a mi bebé y no hay forma de que pueda ponerlo adopción. No podría seguir adelante sabiendo que tengo una creatura mía en este mundo y no saber de él.-._

_-¿Estás segura?-_

_-Tomé la decisión de acostarme con alguien y no usar protección, así que debo enfrentar las consecuencias-._

_-Estaré allí para ti en cada paso del camino-._

_-Gracias.-_

* * *

Brittany se despertó sudando de su sueño. Una vez más tuvo un sueño con Santana y la rigidez de sus calzoncillos fue un recordatorio de qué tipo de sueño era.

Se agachó debajo del elástico si sus calzoncillos azul claro. Sacó su polla dura y apretó la base con las manos. Ella cierra los ojos cuando comienza a mover sus manos a lo largo de su eje grueso.

Esto estuvo muy mal. Santana era su estudiante. Ella era su maestra. Para empeorar las cosas, ella había sido menor cuando se conocieron años atrás. Esa nueva información le revolvió el estómago. Ella suspiró con frustración y dejó ir su pene y golpeó sus manos contra el colchón. Se tumbó en la cama pensando en ello.

Sucedió hace tres años y todavía podría ser legalmente responsable.

Pero santana. Dios Santana era todo lo que siempre había querido en una persona.

-Pero Santana me mintió. Mintió sobre todo-. Murmuró enojada en el aire.

Estaba decidida, pero su corazón y su alma anhelaba estar con la niña más joven. La chica que la aceptó sin duda.

Con el sentimiento de culpa en el fondo de su mente, cerró los ojos e imaginó las piernas tonificadas de Santana, su piel bronceada, su pecho alegre y su trasero voluptuoso que apenas estaba escondido en esa falda de uniforme.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó a la latina entrando en su clase. Ella siempre es la primera en ingresar a su clase. Ella le sonreía antes de caminar hacia su escritorio. Brittany está tan segura de que Santana agrega un poco más de influencia cada vez que le da la espalda. Ella siempre lo hace y Brittany sabe que la latina ha notado que la mira. Ella siempre sonríe cuando la atrapa.

Esa chica es muy provocativa. La forma en que mueve sus dedos solo con su lápiz y la forma en que chupa sus paletas en clase. No importa cuántas veces le haya dicho que deje de comerlos en clase, no lo hará. Está bastante segura de que lo hace solo para poder pedirle que lo tire y poder chupar la piruleta sugestivamente antes de tirarla.

Su mano se apoderó de su palpitante erección y gimió imaginando que era la mano de Santana agarrando su miembro.

-Dios mío- gimió mientras bombeaba su gruesa polla.

El movimiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su puño cerrado le proporcionó la liberación necesaria que ansiaba. Se imaginó el cuerpo desnudo de Santana sobre sus rodillas, dándole una paja.

-Santana- murmuró el nombre. Como pre-cum cubrió su polla caliente. -Diablos. Eres tan malditamente sexy-. Ella gimió. -Mmmuy h-hermosa, bebé-.

Santana fue todo lo que vio. Eso no era nuevo. Se imaginaba a la latina cada vez que se bajaba e incluso cuando follaba a chicas al azar. Ninguno de ellos estuvo a la altura de su hermoso amante perdido.

Sus bombas eran rápidas. Ella sabía que estaba cerca.

-Ooh, nena, me voy a venir-. Dijo furiosamente bombeando su polla. Unos cuantos empujones más y ella estaba perdida. Su carga se disparó en el aire en varias cuerdas gruesas. Su polla suavizante se contrajo por sí sola mientras liberaba el último trozo de semen.

Ella suspiró. La intensidad de su orgasmo la hizo sentir rápidamente reemplazada por sentimientos de culpa.

Santana tenía solo 18 años. Ella tenía 25 años. Santana era su alumna y ella era su maestra.

Simplemente no estaría bien.

Se levantó y se dio la vuelta en la ducha. Se quitó la ropa y entró. Se toma su tiempo para ducharse.

Hoy es sábado. Ella no tiene mucho que hacer. Ella tiene exámenes de matemáticas para revisar y tarea para corregir.

Cuando termina de vestirse, baja a preparar el desayuno. Su teléfono se apaga indicando que tiene un mensaje de texto. Agradecería cualquier distracción esta mañana.

Ella mira su teléfono y al instante lamenta lo que acaba de decir. Ella quería una distracción pero no esto. Era una exnovia que le enviaba mensajes de texto. Ella responde al texto. Un momento después recibió otra.

Brittany se da cuenta de que llevar a una vieja novia es una idea terrible, pero no era como si todas las chicas aceptaran su apéndice extra. Necesitaba sacar a la morena adolescente que ocupaba su mente de su cabeza y la rubia no pensó en otra manera que follar a otra persona.

Ella le envía un mensaje de texto a su ex y acuerdan encontrarse con un Breadstix más tarde esa noche. Ella mira alrededor de su casa y nota que está bastante limpia. Es bastante grande y espacioso y es solo ella, por lo que mantenerlo limpio no es realmente un problema.

Ella suspiró y volvió a desayunar antes de trabajar en la tarea de ambos sujetos. Tenía muchos informes de ciencias para calificar. Se hizo un café y comenzó.

* * *

Santana tuvo una madrugada. Esto no era nada nuevo. Años de práctica de Cheerios hicieron que su cuerpo se despertara sin la necesidad de una alarma. Afortunadamente, su hija todavía estaba profundamente dormida. Ella siempre dormía los fines de semana. Ella decidió darse una ducha.

Una vez en el baño, lo cerró con llave y giró en el agua antes de liberar su cuerpo de sus pantalones cortos y su camiseta sin mangas. Ella no dormía con ropa interior. Una vez completamente desnuda, abrió la puerta de la regadera y se deslizó bajo el cálido agua.

Ella suspiró cuando el agua golpeó su piel. Se tomó un momento y solo dejó que el agua cayera en ella mientras pensaba en lo que sucedió los últimos días en la escuela. Particularmente, en ciencias y matemáticas. Tenía a la Sra. Margaret para dos clases y, por lo tanto, ahora tenía las dos clases con Brittany.

La rubia era muy hermosa. Todos los estudiantes la querían. Ella fue una gran maestra.

-Ella es tan buena.- Susurra mientras la imagina en ella desde el aula con uno de sus elegantes atuendos. Esa chica tenía estilo y escondió su polla muy bien. Si no fuera por el recuerdo de esa noche apasionada, nunca hubiera pensado que hay algo muy especial entre sus piernas.

-Pero ella sí lo tiene.- Ella sonríe antes de morderse el labio inferior.

Su mano se desliza por su cuerpo hasta que ahueca su propio Coño. No está sorprendida por una humedad diferente que encuentra allí. Anoche, ella tuvo un sueño sexual con Brittany una vez más.

Cierra los ojos e intenta recordar el sueño que tuvo mientras se provocaba de sí misma. Es una fantasía recurrente de ella. Una de las muchas fantasías recurrentes. Se frota más fuerte mientras se imagina inclinada sobre las piernas de su profesora rubia. Su culo completamente expuesto y sus propias bragas en la boca para que no grite. La mano de Brittany se acerca para golpearla con fuerza.

Ella gime mientras imagina que la rubia la golpea repetidamente hasta que la rubia la obliga a ponerse de pie con el culo frente a ella.

Santana jadea cuando imagina a Brittany mordiéndose las nalgas con bastante dureza solo para lamer y besar la herida antes de besarse lentamente y chupar ligeramente la carne de su columna vertebral y subir por los hombros donde muerde nuevamente y lame la herida una vez más.

Traga saliva mientras imagina a la rubia susurrando cómo le gustaría follarla. Se imagina que su boca chupa y se mete el lóbulo de la oreja mientras su mano la esta frotando lentamente su vagina.

Santana asiente y lentamente entra con un dedo. Ella gime porque no es suficiente, pero a Brittany le encanta atormentarla. Le encanta que Santana se moje tanto que simplemente se desliza cuando ya no puede aguantar más.

-Más- susurra desesperadamente antes de agregar otro dedo en su coño húmedo y caliente.

Se empujó lentamente dentro de sí misma mientras su mano libre dibuja círculos sobre su clítoris.

-Más Britt-, le ruega a su rubia imaginaria.

Ella introdujo un tercer dedo entre ella. A ella le gusta la sensación de ser estirada y llena. -Jódeme duro, bebé-, grita antes de que sus dos manos se muevan a un ritmo rápido.

-Caaaarajoooo ya voy a venir…...dios mío voy a venir -

Sus movimientos nunca se detienen hasta que deja escapar un fuerte jadeo seguido de una leve mención del nombre de Brittany.

Se queda quieta contra los azulejos de la ducha mientras trata de controlar su respiración. Después de unos momentos, ella decide terminar de bañarse.

Se echó el champú con aroma a coco en la palma de la mano antes de frotarse las palmas y masajearse el cabello con el champú. Ella cierra los ojos para no meterse jabón en los ojos. Se tomó un minuto para lavarlo antes de enjuagarse el cabello. Ella repitió los movimientos anteriores pero con acondicionador. Se afeita las piernas y las axilas. Después de lavarse la cara con su limpiador facial, usó la loofa para lavarse el cuerpo. Se paró una vez más bajo el chorro de agua y lavó el jabón de cambio de nombre antes de girar la perilla para cerrar el agua. Deslizó la puerta de la ducha, agarro una toalla del colgador y secó su cuerpo antes de envolverlo alrededor de su cuerpo y otro alrededor de su cabello. Rápidamente se cepilló los dientes y cuando terminó oyó un leve golpe en la puerta. Ella sonrió al escuchar a su pequeña niña.

-Mamí, tengo que ir al baño-.

Santana abrió la puerta y su hija levantó los brazos haciendo un gesto para que su madre la recogiera. Ella lo hizo y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla antes de llevarla al baño, donde ayudó a su hija todavía somnolienta a bajar sus pantalones de pijama y su ropa interior y la sentó en el inodoro sosteniendola. un momento después, cuando su hija terminó, la limpió y se subió el trasero. La sentó en el mostrador mientras se lavaba las manos y luego preparó su cepillo de dientes con su pasta de dientes de chicle y le entregó a su hija su cepillo de dientes.

-Cepilla tus dientes, Mija-.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy-.

-Si, si. Tenemos una cita entre madre e hija-.

-Sí.- Dijo colocando un beso en la mejilla de su hija.


	3. Mirame

Santana estaba disfrutando de su cita de madre e hija el sábado. Era una tradición para ellos. Prepararon el desayuno juntos. Becca ayudó a su madre a cortar un poco de jamón y cocinarlo antes de mezclar algunos huevos con él. Ella ayudó a mezclar la masa de panqueques. Santana incluso dejó que su ayuda voltee su panqueque, aunque con algo de ayuda. Habían ido al parque y habían pasado el rato con algunos niños locales. Para el almuerzo, fueron a Chuck E Cheese.

La tarde se acercaba rápidamente y ahora estaban en el teatro tratando de seleccionar una película. Becca no pudo decidir. Santana espera pacientemente mientras su hija mira los dos carteles tratando de hacer su elección. Se toma su tiempo, pero Santana no la apresura.

Sus ojos deambulan hacia los edificios circundantes en la calle. Ella mira a Breadstix y comienza a considerarlo para la cena después de la película cuando sus ojos se fruncen cuando aterrizan en una rubia en particular. Su corazón cae cuando se da cuenta de los toques coquetos y mira a la chica frente a ella que le está dando.

-Mierda-

No había querido decirlo. Ella sabe que no era ruidoso, pero sabe que su hija lo escuchó cuando oyó un pequeño jadeo.

-Mami, dijiste una mala palabra.-

-Oopsie. Lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer.-

-Quiero ver esa.- Ella dice señalando el cartel de la película.

Santana asiente y hace cola para pagar los boletos.

Sus ojos se encuentran de nuevo en la pareja. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Brittany tendría a alguien más. Que ella era demasiado tarde.

Ella sacude la cabeza. No, no hay forma de que deje que nada de eso arruine su estado de ánimo. Su cita madre-hija es su enfoque principal en este momento.

-Dos entradas para Secret Life of Pets.-

* * *

Brittany le sonríe a su morena frente a ella. Ella se ríe cuando la niña cuenta su historia sobre un amigo en común y una fecha de desastre que tuvo hace unos días.

-El pobre chico estaba tan avergonzado que la bloqueó en todas las plataformas de redes sociales.-

-Ay. Me siento mal por él. Con suerte, ahora se está riendo de sí mismo.-

-Brittany, no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de que hayas venido a esta cita conmigo.-

-Stacey-, dice con voz suave y una dulce sonrisa.

-Significa mucho para mí.-

Brittany le da una sonrisa con sus dientes blancos perlados en exhibición. -Eres tan dulce.- Ella dice mientras pone sus manos sobre las otras chicas.

-Nunca pensé que regresarías a Lima. Cuando descubrí que estabas de regreso, supe que tenía que tratar de contactarte.-

-Creo que es curioso cómo cuando éramos niños, cada uno de nosotros no podía esperar para salir de esta ciudad de mierda. Fuimos a la universidad y aunque la mayoría de nosotros podríamos esforzarnos en cualquier lugar, algunos de nosotros encontramos el camino de regreso. Esto la pequeña ciudad todavía apesta, pero es donde crecí. Tú también estás aquí .- Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nueva York estaba demasiado ocupada para mí. La gente está enojada todo el tiempo y siempre tiene prisa. Era demasiado.-

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que volverías?-

-Nunca. Lima es donde está mi corazón.-

Brittany asintió con la cabeza. Algo sobre esa declaración resonó con ella en muchos niveles. Ella internamente se regaña a sí misma ante el pensamiento. Esta noche se trataba de dejar de pensar en cierta morena.

-Entonces, ¿dime qué has estado haciendo aquí en Lima?- Stacey pregunta una vez que el camarero toma su orden.

-Bueno, actualmente soy un maestro sustituto en una escuela secundaria. Matemáticas y ciencias. No es mi trabajo permanente pero está bien por ahora. Los niños son geniales.-

-Siempre fuiste bueno explicando cosas. Estoy bastante seguro de que me gradué gracias a tu ayuda.-

-Tienes mucha razón. Me lo debes.- Bromeó ella.

-Tengo algunas formas de devolverte el dinero.- Ella dice con una sonrisa mientras agita las pestañas hacia la rubia.

Brittany muestra a la chica con una sonrisa coqueta. La morena se sonroja y Brittany sabe cómo va a terminar esta noche.

* * *

Santana y Becca salen de las salas de cine de la mano. Desechan sus gafas 3D en el cubo y tiran las palomitas sobrantes y su bebida compartida.

-Esa fue una película divertida.-

-El conejito fue muy divertido.-

-¿Tienes hambre o quieres ir a casa, Becca?-

-En casa. Estoy tan cansada.- Ella dice mientras sus brazos se levantan señalando a su madre para que la cargue.

Santana la levanta con facilidad y se dirige a su auto estacionado. La abrocha en su asiento y comprueba que se haya abrochado bien antes de dirigirse al asiento del conductor de su Honda Civic usado. Había trabajado todos los veranos y ahorrando cada centavo para poder pagarlo. Estaba bien dentro de su presupuesto.

Se abrochó el cinturón y mira a su hija por el espejo retrovisor. Ella le sonríe cuando ya está durmiendo, hija. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo adorable que se ve mientras duerme.

* * *

Echa un último vistazo a Breadsticks y lamenta su decisión de que Brittany y la morena con la que está salgan de la mano.

Ella suspiró y encendió su auto antes de comenzar a conducir a casa. Una vez que llega, lleva cuidadosamente a su hija al interior y la cambia a su pijama. La acuesta en la cama a su lado. Ella rápidamente también se cambia a su pijama. Se cepilla los dientes y apaga la lámpara de la mesilla de noche antes de meterse en la cama.

Ella yace allí pensando en la rubia y la persona con la que estuvo durante un tiempo hasta que el sueño la abruma.

Brittany es la primera en despertarse a la mañana siguiente. Los dos se habían quedado dormidos a veces temprano en la mañana y odia admitirlo, pero estaba ansiosa por lo incómoda que sería la mañana.

Ella siempre ha sido la primera en despertarse cuando dos de ellos eran un objeto. Esa mañana, no fue diferente. Brittany toma en silencio unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta, se dirige a la sala de estar y saca dos tazas y enciende su cafetera. Ella abre la máquina y abre una cápsula. Solo toma unos minutos para que se realice. Ella decide no hacer el café de Stacey hasta que se despierte. En cambio, toma su computadora portátil y termina los últimos ensayos que le quedan para calificar.

Alrededor de las 7:45 de la mañana, puede escuchar el movimiento de su habitación. Intenta ensayar lo que le va a decir a su ex cuando la vea, pero ese discurso preparado deja de pensar cuando se da cuenta de que Stacey, que aún no se da cuenta de que está en el comedor, la está mirando, tratando de escaparse.

Brittany concluye que quizás Stacey también estaba buscando una noche libre de promesas. Ella decide hablar.

-Sabes, esa cosa de la vergüenza no tiene que ser nosotros. Éramos amigos alguna vez. Hazte un café, siéntate y ponte al día.-

Stacey se da vuelta y sonríe. Sentándose y tomando un sorbo de su mañana Joe, sonríe.

-Realmente te extrañé, Britt.-

-Lo sé, soy increíble.-

-Gracias por no hacer esto incómodo.-

-La verdad es que necesito más amigos. He estado aquí por poco más de 3 meses debido a este trabajo y no he salido mucho. Tengo 25 años y siento que he estado viviendo como una mujer viuda.-

-Bueno, por suerte para ti, Marley se está reuniendo un poco en su casa. Deberías venir. La has estado evitando desde que te mudaste.-

-Sí-, dijo con una sonrisa incómoda. -Ella es tu mejor amiga. Ella y yo nos hicimos amigos porque salíamos y finalmente nos convertimos en un artículo. Simplemente no quería que ella eligiera entre nosotros.-

-Bueno, ya que somos amigos otra vez, deberías venir. Será divertido. Los tres nos divertiremos mucho.-

-Sabes qué, cuenta conmigo-, dijo, dale otra oportunidad a su amistad.

-Ella va a estar tan emocionada cuando te vea.-

Brittany se ríe entre dientes. -Si ella no me mata por romper mi promesa a ella de no romper contigo.-

-Ella era nuestra mayor fan-, dijo Stacey rodando los ojos. -El corazón de la pobre niña se aplastó cuando le dije que rompimos. Tuve que explicar que lo terminamos mutuamente y ella lo superó.-

-Entonces, estamos bien-, preguntó esperanzada. Los tres eran los mejores amigos.

-Seguro-, dijo antes de pasar por la nevera de Brittany. -Britt, necesitas ir de compras. Prácticamente no hay comida.- Ella le dice a Brittany con una mirada de incredulidad. -Estoy hambriento.- Ella dice dramáticamente.

Brittany se ríe olvidando cuánto apetito tenía Stacey por la mañana.

-Vamos a cenar al taller de reparación de automóviles de Burt.-

-Sí. ¿Puedo bañarme primero?-

-Por supuesto. También puedes pedir prestada algo de ropa. Te duchas abajo y yo me ducho en mi habitación. Siéntete libre de elegir cualquier cosa que quieras usar. Voy a terminar este artículo y luego comenzaré a prepararme.-

-Increíble.- La morena dice antes de irse.

* * *

Santana odia los domingos. Odia no poder tener perezosos domingos por la mañana. Cuando tenía 16 años, consiguió su primer trabajo como mesera. El trabajo apesta, pero ayuda a cubrir los gastos y el comensal es flexible con la escuela y la práctica de cheerios. Por mucho que lo odie, considera que es una bendición que incluso haya conseguido un trabajo. Por lo tanto, por mucho que prefiera estar en casa con su hija viendo dibujos animados, se levantó a las 5 de la mañana para registrarse a las 6 de la mañana. Los domingos son el día más ocupado de la semana. Ella mira el reloj en la pared del fondo. 8:35 am. Tiene casi media hora hasta su primer descanso. Oye el timbre junto al timbre de la puerta que indica que debe dirigirse hacia el frente para sentar a los clientes más nuevos. Ya está esperando 5 mesas y le hace un gesto a Jane, una mujer de mediana edad con gafas, para que pueda manejar una mesa más.

Cuando la puerta de entrada entra en su línea de visión, lamenta su decisión. Independientemente de su confusión interna, Santana López siempre se enorgullece de su nivel de profesionalismo. Ella sonríe y saluda a la rubia y la morena con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Santana y seré tu mesera esta mañana. ¿Cuántos estarán en tu mesa?-

Santana se siente rara teniendo que decirle a la mujer rubia su nombre ya que la mujer está muy familiarizada con ella.

-2- Ella escucha a la morena con Brittany responder.

Santana ignora la sensación de celos en todo su ser mientras recoge dos menús de la papelera. Ella se dice a sí misma que no permita que sus emociones se interpongan en su trabajo. La ropa que lleva la morena es demasiado grande para ella. Un claro indicador de que Brittany no fue a casa sola anoche. Ella asiente y les dice a las dos mujeres que la sigan mientras ella comienza a guiarlas a su mesa.

-Te daré un momento para mirar el menú. ¿Estás listo para tus bebidas?-

-Zumo de naranja para mí-, dice la morena, dice que

Santana lo escribe en un papel antes de girarse para mirar a la rubia. Sus ojos se encuentran al instante.

-Voy a tener un jugo de naranja también. Gracias, Santana .-

Santana asiente con la cabeza.- Regresaré con esas bebidas y luego tomaré tus órdenes .- Ella dice antes de sonreír y camina hacia la parte de atrás para tomar sus bebidas.

* * *

Brittany mira el menú tan pronto Santana se aleja. Finge no saber que Stacey la está mirando. Sabe que si la reconoce, le hará preguntas.

-¿Qué fue _eso_?-

Stacey no estaba dejándolo pasar

-¿Qué fue eso?- Stacey pregunto de nuevo.

Brittany mueve la cabeza para mirar la siguiente página del menú. Su atención se centra únicamente en el menú. -¿Qué era qué?- dice fingiendo no saber a qué se refiere Stacey.

Para su alivio, Stacey dejo de preguntar más sobre le tema mientras Santana se acerca a la mesa con las bebidas y los popotes. Ellas piden su comida antes de que Santana recoge los menús. Despues estan se quedan solos otra vez.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Podía sentir la tensión sexual entre ustedes dos. Es muy intenso.-

Brittany levanta las cejas hacia ella como si dijera- no puedes hablar en serio - aunque sabe que definitivamente hay algo entre ella y Santana.

\- Ella es una estudiante mía. Eso es todo. La tensión sexual de la que hablas es solo la incomodidad de que los dos estemos en el mismo lugar fuera de la escuela. Nada más.-

Stacey murmura algo en voz baja.

\- Dilo en voz alta o no lo digas en absoluto. -

\- Si yo fuera su maestra, le enseñaría algunas cosas .- Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- No digas cosas así sobre ella. -Ella dice con rencor.

\- Mantén la tude para alguien que se lo merezca. Solo digo que está buena, eso es todo. Cualquier persona con ojos puedo verlo.-

Brittany patea su espinilla debajo de la mesa, lo que hace que la morena grita de dolor. Todos los miran con una mirada inquisitiva.

\- Me quemé la lengua - dice Stacey quitándoles la atención pero aun así frotándose la espinilla.

* * *

Quinn es la mejor amiga de Santana. Santana ama a esa chica hasta la muerte. Se conoció en el noveno grado cuando ambos intentaron por Cheerios. Su comprensión mutua de la necesidad de estar en la cima de la pirámide social los llevó a convertirse en la mejor amiga. Quinn le había contado sobre la transferencia a McKinley debido a la intimidación y su increíble transformación. Santana se había abierto a ella sobre ser gay. Eran inseparables después de eso.

Quinn era la guardiana de sus mayores secretos. estado allí cuando quedó embarazada cuando dio a luz a su hija, y ella era la única persona que sabía sobre Bretaña. Ella es la mejor.

-Quinn, eres la mejor.- Dice mientras abraza a su amiga.

Su atención se vuelve a la niña que sostiene Quinn mano Ella sonríe y se arrodilla para abrazarla y la besa en la mejilla. -Te extrañé, amorcito.-

-Yo también, Mamí-

Se levanta y se da vuelta para mirar la mesa con Brittany y la morena. Allí felizmente comiendo su comida. Una punzada de celos volvió a golpearla mientras se mordía el labio.

-Tengo mi descanso en 15 minutos más. Sígueme-

Santana los coloca estratégicamente en una mesa fuera de la vista de Brittany y la morena que cree que se llama Stacey.

-Les conseguiré a ambos lo usual. Tocino extra para ustedes, Q, lo sé.-

-Me conoces muy bien, S.-

-Claro que sí.-

Besa a Becca en la mejilla una vez más y se apresura a regresar al otro lado del restaurante para recoger sus propinas, retirar las bandejas vacías y volver a llenar las bebidas.

Se da cuenta de que Brittany y Stacey son casi hecho con su desayuno. Ella se acerca a ellos una vez más.

-¿Hay algo más que pueda conseguir los dos?-

-estoy lleno. Todo estaba delicioso.-

Se da cuenta de cómo Brittany le sonríe. Lo odia. Aún así, su profesionalismo no flaquea.

\- Me gustaría la cuenta, por favor.- La rubia le dice.

Santana se abre paso una vez más. hacia atrás para recuperar la cuenta de la pareja antes de colocarla en la pequeña funda con un bolígrafo y ponerla sobre la mesa.

-Espero que el desayuno haya sido delicioso. A Barney le encantaría tenerte de vuelta.-

* * *

\- Di lo que quieras, Britt, pero es un milagro que todavía esté vivo. ¿Viste la mirada que me dio? Ella desea que estuviera muerta .-

Brittany negó con la cabeza. Cree que es mejor no responder porque Stacey ha sacado sus conclusiones.

Desliza su tarjeta en la ranura y escribe en el recibo el total con la propina adicional. Mira para ver a Stacey con la boca abierta.

-Sé que es una estudiante y todo eso-, dice mientras agarra el recibo para señalar la cantidad de la propina, -Eso es una propina.-

-Eso es lo que dijo-, dice Brittany. con una sonrisa.

Stacey se rió de la broma de su amigo. -$ 1.000- le cuestionó.

-Si ella está trabajando mientras es un estudiante y la co-capitana de un Cheerios, ella debe necesitarlo.-

Stacey asiente con la cabeza. ella no tiene voz en la forma en la Bretaña elige pasar su dinero. No es de su incumbencia.

Se dirigen al mostrador donde hay una fila para pagar. Brittany aprovecha la oportunidad de usar el baño.

Su cabello está seco y decide arreglarlo en un moño desordenado antes de lavarse. sus manos.

Está a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abre casi golpeándola en la cara. Ella retrocede para dar espacio para que pueda entrar la persona y se sorprende al ver a Santana cerrando la puerta con el candado.

-No puedo acceptar esto.- Ella dice refiriéndose a la cantidad de propina escrita en el recibo en su mano. -Jane me lo contó después de que terminó la transacción.-

-Solo pensé ...-

Santana la interrumpe mientras mete el trozo de papel en su bolsillo trasero. -No-, dice con severidad. -No puedes seguir diciéndome que deje lo del pasado en el pasado y después hacer algo como esto.-

-Recíbelo-

-Estoy perfectamente bien haciendo cosas por mí misma. Puedo ganar mi propio dinero. No necesito que me lo des.-

-No es por eso que lo hice.- Ella explica.

Los ojos azules de Brittany no han dejado los marrones. El aire es denso. Sofocante. Cuerpos que anhelan algo más que oxígeno. Lenguas hormigueantes para otro gusto. Su respiración pesada.

-La follaste- dice Santana con los dientes apretados.

Brittany puede sentirlo. La ira. La traición. Sus ojos marrones la reclaman como propiedad. Ella sabe que Santana la posee. Completa y totalmente y a pesar de todo el espacio que haya puesto entre ellas.

Brittany no se mueve cuando la morena se acerca a ella. Los ojos marrones que la miraban hipnotizando. Paralizando su cuerpo. Sus brazos pegados a sus costados. Todo lo que puede hacer es mirarla. Pulgada a pulgada mientras su corazón late más erráticamente con cada paso que toma. Más y más se acerca hasta que se tocan sus narices. Sus bocas se abren mientras las respiraciones calientes se burlan a los dos pares de labios. Santana se hace más cerca. Sus labios se pastan pero solo un poco. Su mano sosteniendo su barbilla hacia arriba para que su mirada no vacile en la de ella. Las yemas de los dedos de su mano izquierda se deslizan sobre la piel sobre la cintura de su línea de jeans.

-¿Era ella mejor que yo?- Ella cuestiona con innegable confianza como si supiera la respuesta, pero aún así, pregunta con sus labios pastan con los de Brittany con cada palabra que pronuncia.

Brittany se traga su excitación.

-¿Ella te hizo sentir como yo?- Brittany cierra los ojos ante el tono ronco familiar.

-¿Ella tomó tu polla en su boca como yo?-

Brittany gime. Ella está perdiendo el control. Ella no aguanta más.

-No- ella gime.

Los ojos de Brittany se cierran cuando los labios de Santana chocan contra los de ella y la mano en su barbilla se mueve hacia su cabeza, empujándola más profundamente en el beso. Las manos de Brittany encuentran consuelo en las caderas de Santana. Se quejan de la sobrecarga sensorial. Este beso tardó meses en hacerse. Santana inclina la cabeza permitiendo que la lengua de Brittany entre en su boca. Sus lenguas se deslizan mientras luchan por el dominio. Degustando, chupando, devorando todo lo que pudieron. Santana se aleja del beso cuando la respiración se convierte en un problema, pero rápidamente le da a Brittany un casto beso. Sus besos se mueven a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta que llega a su oído. Siente que Santana se aleja un poco solo para poder mirarla a los ojos azules. Brittany nota cómo sus ojos viajan entre su profundo azul y sus labios.

-Estoy celosa de ella. Ella pudo irse a casa contigo.-

Los ojos color chocolate bailan de lado a lado mientras miran hacia el azul del océano. Preguntando, preguntándose si esto está bien. Si ella tiene permiso para tocarla. Para decirle que se detenga ahora antes de que ella ceda ante su ardiente pasión. Brittany puede ver que Santana también es una esclava a la pasión entre ellas.

-Por favor- ruega Brittany con un susurro dolorido. -Por favor- ruega de nuevo.

Brittany jadea cuando Santana la acuna sobre su ropa. Se contrae un par de veces. Bailando dentro de su ropa interior. Está rogando ser tocado por su deslumbrante amante. Ella jadea más fuerte mientras la mano de Santana vaga por la totalidad de su polla. Ella se lame los labios. Prácticamente puede saborear la liberación que ha estado ansiando.

Santana la besa hambrientamente. Brittany besa desesperadamente su espalda con ganas de besarse más intensamente, pero Santana se aleja tirando de su labio inferior entre los suyos antes de soltarlo. Se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior antes de chuparlo.

-Ella te pudo follar.- susurra con una voz ronca de sus labios.

Ella necesita más. Ella necesita mucho más. Ella necesita tanto a Santana. Ella toma su mano derecha y encuentra la mano izquierda de Santana. Lo aprieta con ternura mientras su otra mano desabotona sus jeans y lentamente los desabrocha. Ella coloca la mano de Santana para que descanse en su trasero. Ella gime cuando siente que Santana lo aprieta con urgencia. Ella usa sus manos ahora libres para empujar sus jeans hasta la mitad del muslo. Las películas de la derecha de Santana debajo de su camisa cada vez más alto para encontrar su pecho derecho desnudo. Ella lo aprieta con eficacia haciendo que su pezón reaccione a su toque.

La mano izquierda de Brittany ahueca su apéndice duro y lo aprieta. Está a punto de exponerse cuando la mano de Santana ya no está en su trasero burbujeante, sino que la detiene.

Brittany está a punto de interrogarla, pero los ojos llenos de lujuria encuentran los de ella y Santana negó con la cabeza.

-No me vas a quitar esto.- Ella dice con una voz mezclada de deseo.

Los ojos de Brittany siguen la línea de visión de Santana hasta que miran el contorno de su polla cubierta por ropa interior de encaje negro. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando la mano de Santana la tocó de nuevo.

-Mírame,- Oye decir a Santana mientras la latina apoya su frente sobre la de ella. -Mírame mientras te muestro lo que me enseñaste nuestra primera noche.-

Sus ojos abiertos. Observando, memorizando y asimilando todo.

Ella observa cómo Santana se baja la ropa interior y deja que descanse debajo de su juego perfecto de bolas.

-Hermosa- dice Santana antes de morderse el labio al verlo.

Brittany usa su mano libre para atraer a Santana a un beso. Sintiendo algo más emocional. El mismo sentimiento de esa noche. Magnético. Intenso. Diferente a lo que ella alguna vez ha experimentado.

Brittany inclina la cabeza y acepta la invitación de Santana para entrar en su boca. Explora las profundidades de su boca saboreando el dulce sabor de su beso. La fuerza de sus lenguas, el hormigueo al sentir sus labios carnosos la tienen. Santana se aleja con un casto beso antes de decirle otra vez.

-Mirame- su voz una octava más baja. Sexy. Rasposa.

Mirar es lo que hace.

Sus ojos permanecieron en los de Santana mientras la mano izquierda abrazaba su polla expuesta. Ella lo aprieta. Dándole un alivio muy necesario antes de mover su mano hacia la cabeza en forma de hongo. Su pulgar frota la hendidura extendiendo su humedad a su alrededor. Su puño apretado extendiendo la humedad por toda su longitud.

Ella continúa mirando con los ojos entrecerrados mientras la mano de Santana baja por la base de su polla y aprieta un poco antes de agitar sus muñecas un par de veces y luego volver a su parte superior para acumular más humedad.

A Brittany no le importa lo patética que suene. Esto se siente muy bien. Santana la hace sentir muy bien.

-aaaaay dioos- dice un poco más fuerte que los sonidos que ha hecho anteriormente.

-Necesitas estar callada.- La latina dice.

Brittany trae una de sus propias manos y muerde con fuerza. Sus caderas se mueven para encontrarse con su mano, pero Santana se queda quieta con su mano libre.

-No me quites esto.- La latina le recuerda de nuevo.

Brittany traga. Ella recuerda a esta Santana. La dominante

Sus fuertes gemidos se convirtieron en amortiguadores mientras observa la mano de Santana moverse más y más rápido.

Ella está muy cerca. Santana debe poder decirlo porque sonríe. Los ojos azules se ensanchan cuando Santana cae de rodillas. Ella abre la boca y espera su carga.

Brittany está amortiguando sin parar. Sus bolas y abdominales se tensan y su rostro se distorsiona cuando su orgasmo correr a través de ella.

Muerde más fuerte cuando ve y siente la boca de Santana envolverse alrededor de la parte superior de su polla tragándose el semen.

Su mano sigue moviéndose mientras sus pulmones trabajan para tomar el aire que tanto necesitan. Por mucho que no quiera, no puede evitar cómo recupera el título de su cabeza cuando Santana la chupa para asegurarse de que tenga hasta la última gota.

La levanta con ambas manos y la besa apasionadamente. A diferencia de sus besos anteriores, este es lento. Brittany desea poder detener el tiempo y quedar atrapada en este momento para siempre. Ella sabe que está terminando. Su pequeña burbuja explotará y volverán a la realidad.

Santana no se aleja. Ella respira más fuerte por la nariz para poder saborear los labios de Brittany por más tiempo. Sin separarse, Santana trae la ropa interior de Brittany para cubrir su pene ahora ablandado. Se levanta los jeans y se los abotona antes de cerrar la cremallera.

Ella se aleja con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Ella dice. Le da un último beso antes de darse la vuelta y asegurarse de que está presentable. Se acerca al fregadero y se lava las manos.

-Saldré primero.- Ella dice mientras mira a Brittany por última vez y se va.

* * *

Brittany se enjuaga la cara con agua fría para eliminar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Ella espera un poco más para no sospechar.

Ella se revisa a sí misma y está satisfecha de que parece que no acaba de ser sexuada por uno de sus Santana, su estudiante, dentro de un baño público. Ella abre la puerta y sale. Ella atrapa a Santana hablando con Judy.

-Gracias por esperar.- Ella le dice a Stacey cuando se acerca a ella.

-¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?- Stacey preguntó mientras se levantaba de su asiento en la sala de espera.

-Uno de los puestos está roto. Había una anciana allí.- Ella dice saliendo.

-Aquí está tu tarjeta- dice Stacey mientras se sienta con la mano.

Brittany mira por la ventana del restaurante y ve a Santana riéndose. Hay una rubia y una niña sentada. No puede decir quiénes son ni cómo se ven cuando sus espaldas miran hacia la ventana.

-La tensión sexual es muy obvio- dice Stacey sacudiendo la cabeza.

Brittany invierta su auto y sale del estacionamiento.

* * *

Santana se sienta a la mesa con Quinn y Becca. Quienes ambos aún desayunan.

-¿Cómo estuvo el desayuno, amorcito?-

-¡Muy rico!-

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. ¿Has vuelto a tener la cara feliz?-

-Si, tenía cabello extra esta vez.-

-Bien. Le dije al cocinero lo que dijiste la última vez. Se rió y dijo que le daría cabello extra hoy. Me alegra que lo haya hecho.-

-El cabello estaba delicioso.-

Santana le sonríe a su hija. Ella tenía crema batida en la barbilla. -Tienes un poco de vello en la barbilla, bebé.-

Becca se ríe y se limpia la boca.

-¿Lo entiendo?-

-Claro que sí.-

-Gracias por traerla a Quinn. Realmente lo aprecio.- Ella dijo con seriedad

-Solo sigue dándome desayuno gratis con tocino extra y siempre la traeré.-

Santana sonríe. Hoy resultó ser bastante bueno. Se lame los labios y sonríe aún más ante los rastros de la rubia.


	4. Te Necesito

**Nota:** Mi español no es perfecto. Soy bilingüe y pues le hecho las ganas. No se muchas expresiones en Español especialmente las que tengan que hacer con sexo. Eso si que no me ensañaron mis padres. Les pido disculpas si es terrible.

* * *

Santana no podía dejar de pensar en el encuentro sexual de Brittany y ella en el baño del restaurante todo el fin de semana. Tuvo un sueño inquieto preguntándose si Brittany iría a querer verse en la escuela.

Se había acercado a la rubia el lunes por la mañana temprano en su salón de clases, pero la rubia también tenía otros estudiantes en su clase. Más tarde ese día, mientras estaba en sus clases, la rubia ni siquiera la miró a pesar de que ella era la única que tenía la respuesta a algunas de las preguntas en ambas clases. Para empeorar las cosas, podía hablar con ella esa noche porque tenía que ir a trabajar justo después de Cheerios.

No importa cuántas veces Santana intentará hablar con ella, no podía. Estaba empezando a pensar que el domingo era solo un fragmento de su imaginación.

Hoy era jueves y Santana tenía un plan. Estaba decidida a hacer que Brittany la escuchara. Hace tres años, no podrían haber estado juntos. Las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Esta era su segunda oportunidad.

-No olvides que hay clases de matemáticas en mi habitación después de la escuela. Comienza cuando la escuela termina a las 3:30. Si alguien necesita ayuda, no dude en presentarse. Nos esperan finales.

* * *

La habitación 21 es exactamente donde Santana se encontró a las 4:30 de la tarde. La práctica de Cheerios ha terminado y ella no tiene trabajo hoy. En este momento, todos los otros estudiantes se habían ido de la escuela, incluidos todos los maestros. Por suerte para Santana, el conserje estaba enfermo. No había un alma en el sitio excepto Brittany y ella. Ella apareció en el momento perfecto porque Brittany ya estaba empacando.

\- Sé que dijiste que yo debo olvidar nuestro pasado, pero la cosa es que, desde que te vi, no puedo recordar nada más. El domingo sucedió, y no puedes negarlo.

\- Santana… - Brittany supo que era ella en el momento en que escuchó su voz. Ella pone su bolso a un lado ahora que había empacado todo.

\- Te gusta fingir que no me echas un vistazo, pero lo haces. Siempre te atrapo mirando. Todos los demás pueden no darse cuenta, pero yo sí. -

* * *

Brittany tragó saliva. Ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo. Santana era una diosa del sexo por llorar en voz alta. Todos la revisaron. Era imposible no notar un ser tan hermoso.

Ella mira como la latina se desabrochó la falda Cheerios y la dejó caer. Una sensación de deja vu atravesó a Brittany cuando los recuerdos de Santana haciendo lo mismo con su vestido 3 años antes aparecieron en su cabeza. Su decisión de quitarse los pantalones cortos de compresión fue una mala idea porque puede sentir que crece.

Santana se quita la parte superior de su Cheerio exponiendo su pecho alegre y optó por no usar sostén después de bañarse en el vestuario. Allí estaba parada en sus bragas negras de encaje caminando hacia Brittany que se alejaba de ella. No se podía negar que había encendido el estado ya que se podía ver su polla dura.

\- Mírate. Tan dura y lista para mí. Ni siquiera puedes negar que no quieres conmigo.- Ella estaba frente a Brittany ahora cuando su espalda estaba presionada contra la pared.

\- Lo que pasó el domingo, Santana, no puede volver a pasar. Podría perder mi trabajo y mis credenciales docentes. -

\- Nadie tiene que saberlo. -

\- Eres mi alumno. - Brittany razonó nuevamente.

\- Estoy muy consciente de ese hecho. - Besó a Brittany suavemente haciéndoles gemir a ambos por el suave contacto que ambos extrañaron.

* * *

Sus suaves besos se volvieron hambrientos y necesitados. Las manos de Brittany aprietan el culo cubierto de bragas de Santana antes de levantarla y Santana envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Brittany permitiendo que Brittany las gire para que Santana está contra la pared. La mano derecha de Brittany sube a tientas y aprieta su pecho izquierdo desnudo. Santana gime cuando las manos de Brittany la manosean. Exprimir ger. Sostenla.

\- Te extrañé. - murmuró Santana a través de besos.

\- Yo también. Dios mí, yo también.- Dijo a través de besos.

Se besaron por un rato más perdiéndose en los labios del otro antes de que la mente de Brittany tomara el control. Suavemente colocó el último beso en los gruesos labios de Santana antes de ponerla de pie.

\- No podemos. - Se quita el blazer azul oscuro y cubre a Santana con él. Ella comienza a abotonarse para ocultar su cuerpo. Debido a la diferencia de altura, fue un poco más largo en el marco más pequeño de Santana y proporcionó la cobertura necesaria.

\- No tienes que tener miedo, Britt - dijo Santana colocando sus manos sobre Brittany mientras abrochaba el último botón.

-No tengo otra opción.- dice antes de separarse de la seductora y buscar una distracción.

Ayudó a Santana a recoger su uniforme descartado de Cheerio. Ella camina hacia ella y se la entregó. Incapaz de resistirse, se acarició la cara y dijo, - Quiero que sepas que eres tan hermosa. -

Finalizó su adiós colocando un beso en la frente de Santana antes de alejarse una vez más. Girando su cuerpo, se dirige a su escritorio y tomó su bolso antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Se da vuelta para mirar la hermosa cara de Santana. Ella no quiere nada más que ceder ante la fuerza magnética que la empuja hacia la latina, pero está decidida. Ella suspira mientras se da la vuelta por última vez.

* * *

\- Disculpame por no haberte llamado. - Dice Santana cuando Brittany está a punto de salir a la habitación deteniéndose.

Ella mete su uniforme rápidamente en su mochila antes de continuar. Teme no tener la oportunidad de explicar por qué había hecho lo que había hecho.

\- Tenía 15 años y acababa de llegar a un acuerdo después de estar en negación. Estaba muy deprimido. Tan deprimido que pensé en el suicidio. No pude soportar ser gay.-

Ella tragó con dificultad ante la admisión. Quinn ni siquiera sabía eso.

-Me sentí tan sola. Estaba tan asustada. Solo necesitaba sentirme conectada con una comunidad. Nunca imaginé que te habría conocido. Me tomaste por sorpresa. Hicimos clíc. Todo sucedió tan rápido pero se sintió tan bien. Cambió toda mi vida. Incluso me dio el coraje de decirle a mi mejor amigo que era gay. -

\- Tenía 22 años. Estabas en un club de 21 años o más. - Brittany gruñó sin darse la vuelta. -Mentiste a todas las personas en ese club, pero especialmente a mí. - Mira a Santana con los ojos enojados que comienzan a girar el pomo de la puerta.

\- iLo siento! - Gritó desesperadamente no queriendo que la mujer saliera por la puerta. Ella necesitaba decirle la verdad.

* * *

Brittany estaba enojada. Ella estaba triste. Ella sentía demasiadas emociones a la vez. Ella se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Lo sientes. Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir por ti mismo? - Enojada, parpadeó, secándose las lágrimas solo para que se le cayeran de la cara.

Santana se quedó quieta. Incapaz de hablar.

\- Pides perdón cuando te topas con alguien. - Ella comienza con calma pero su ira se puede escuchar en su voz. - Pides perdón cuando llegas tarde a una reunión.- Ella dice un poco más fuerte. - Pides disculpas cuando derramas una bebida sobre alguien. - Ella no se enoja pero cuando lo hace, se pone furiosa. - No puedes pedir perdón por mentir sobre tu edad. - Gritó. - Tu no deberías haber estado allí. ¡No debería haberte conocido y sabes muy bien que no tenías por qué dejarme dormir con una chica de 15 años! - Termina más fuerte que cuando había comenzado.

Los ojos de Brittany estaban oscuros y su voz enojada. Esta chica arruino su vida. Se toma un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos y respira profundamente por la nariz para tratar de calmar la ira que se había acumulado desde que descubrió hace 3 meses que Santana le había mentido.

Con una voz tranquila pero triste, continuó. - Tuve la noche más increíble con la chica más increíble. Tenía una conexión con una chica que nunca antes había tenido. Esa chica nunca se molestó en llamarme. - Se limpia las lágrimas con rabia. - Hasta hace tres meses, pensé que te llamabas Rosario Cruz y ¿lo sientes? - se rió entre dientes con amargura. - Un lo siento ni siquiera comienza a cubrirlo. -

* * *

Santana puede calmar la ira de Brittany. Es feroz y, como su pasión, intensa. Santana agitó los ojos y levantó la vista. Tratando pero fallando miserablemente para no llorar. Ella cierra los ojos antes de abrirlos y mirar a Brittany. - Yo también sentí la conexión. Todo lo demás no importaba. - Traga saliva tratando de humedecer su garganta. - Solo éramos tú y yo y fue increíble. - Dice con una sonrisa triste. Ella nunca podría decir esa última parte sin sonreír.

\- Solo tenías 15 años. No deberías haber estado allí. -

\- Lo sé pero lo estaba. No puedo cambiar eso. -

\- ¿Por qué no llamaste? - La voz de Brittany sonaba triste. A Santana le rompió el corazón escucharla así.

\- No sabía cómo decirte la verdad y estabas aquí solo de visita durante las vacaciones de invierno. Era mejor para ti olvidarte de mí.

\- ¿Mejor para quién porque ciertamente no fue mejor para mí？Llegaste a mi vida, me diste la mejor noche de mi vida y desapareciste antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de …- Ella se detiene y considera sus palabras cuidadosamente. - Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decidir si quería que tuvieras mi corazón. - Sus ojos cuando el dolor se hizo insoportable. Ella pasó años tratando de olvidarla.

\- Tú también me robaste el corazón. - susurró Santana caminando hacia Brittany y secándose las lágrimas de la cara antes de envolver a Brittany en un abrazo.

\- Me lastimaste, - susurró Brittany en el cabello de Santana.

\- Yo también me lastimé .- Ella suspiró. - Tengo que decirte algo que podría cambiarlo todo. - Dijo apartándose de mí para descansar su frente en la de Brittany para mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué es? - susurró ella. Santana podía sentir su cálido aliento en los labios. Se le puso la piel de gallina por la espalda.

\- No estoy seguro de cómo o dónde comenzar. -

\- Tómate tu tiempo - dijo Brittany mientras apretaba la cintura de Santana por un momento para hacerle saber que estaba aquí.

\- Fuiste mi primera. -

\- Oh. - Ella se tensó. - ¿Quieres decir como tu primera persona con un pene, verdad? -

\- No, quiero decir que tu fuiste mi primera .- Dijo ella enfatizando la palabra primero. - Brittany, te di mi virginidad. - Añadió para dejarlo perfectamente claro.

* * *

Brittany se congeló. Su mente viajaba de regreso a esa noche. Ella no había sido particularmente lenta o gentil con Santana. Si hubiera sabido que era la primera, la habría tratado de manera diferente. Ella se odia a sí misma. Se separó necesitando espacio para procesar la información.

\- Así que mentiste sobre tu edad y sobre cada detalle de tu vida con respecto a lo que estabas haciendo en ese momento. ¿No solo eso, sino que me dejaste tomar tu virginidad esa noche?

Santana asintió con la cabeza. Brittany no estaba gritando pero podía sentir el fuego elevándose en ella nuevamente.

\- Fui dura contigo. Te jodí. Estaba necesitado y caliente. Yo no…- Su voz se quebró. -No fui amable contigo. Si hubiera sabido hubiera tomado mi tiempo. Te hubiera tratado diferente.

\- No cambiaría nada de esa noche - Dijo Santana interrumpiendo a la mujer rubia. - Pareces olvidar que estaba igual de necesitada y cachonda. Perdí todo el control esa noche como tú. - Cerró la pequeña brecha entre ellos una vez más.

\- Fue tu primera vez. Debería haber sido diferente. - Su voz era muy suave. - No deberíamos haber hecho eso en el baño. Te merecías algo mejor. -

\- Fue increíble y perfecto porque estaba contigo y sí, tal vez no te conocía pero sabía que quería estar contigo de esa manera. Además, pensé que eras muy buena. La mejor noche de mi vida. - Una sonrisa sexy apareció en su rostro. - Y el domingo fue totalmente caluroso. - Admitió Santana con una risita alegre.

Brittany se relajó después de escuchar eso. - ¿Lo dices en serio? -

Santana la besó suavemente antes de responder. - Si, de verdad. Estremiste mi mundo, Bebe.

El corazón de Brittany se disparó ante el nombre de la mascota. - Tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Me haces querer olvidar todo y estar contigo, pero podría perder mi trabajo, podría ser arrestado. Esto podría terminar tan mal. - Brittany podía sentir que su ansiedad por la situación volvía.

Sintiendo esto, Santana se apresuró a calmarla. - Mi graduación es en 3 meses. Podríamos mantener esto entre nosotros. Pasé años esperando verte de nuevo y finalmente estás aquí. -

\- Y…- Ella no tenía otras razones y su corazón estaba ganando. -Esta bien.-

El corazón de Santana dio un vuelco y sus ojos brillaron. - ¿Eso es un sí? - Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Brittany la besó fuerte y apasionadamente. - Es un sí. - Dijo mientras su sonrisa coincidía con la de Santana.

\- Antes de hacer esto oficial, todavía tengo que terminar de contarte lo que tengo que decir.

Las cejas de Brittany se fruncieron en confusión. - Espera, pensé que ya lo habías hecho.

\- ¿No sabía cómo empezar, recuerdas? - Continuó una vez que Brittany asintió. - Eso tuvo algo que ver con lo que te voy a contar.

Se acercó y se sentó en el escritorio de Brittany antes de pedirle a Brittany que se siente en su silla. Una vez que Brittany se sentó, tomó las manos de Brittany y las sostuvo con las suyas acercándose a sus labios y besando tiernamente a las manos juntadas. Respiró hondo y reunió el coraje para decir sus siguientes palabras.

\- ¿Qué pasa, bebé? - La suave y dulce voz sacó a Santana de sus pensamientos.

\- Dejé que mi deseo y pasión tomaran el control esa noche. Estaba sintiendo una conexión como ninguna otra y sé que ahora era estúpido, pero no habría cambiado nada sobre esa noche, Brittany. Por favor, por favor no me odies. - Sus ojos ya se estaban poniendo llorosos.

\- Traté de odiarte por lo que hiciste pero no puedo. No eras el único que sentía una conexión, San. Yo también lo sentí. - Brittany tomó sus manos e hizo todo lo posible para tranquilizar a Santana y a sí misma. Estaba empezando a preocuparse por lo que Santana necesitaba decirle.

Santana apretó las manos de Brittany para tener más valor. - Te dejo correrte dentro de mí y bebé, tienes que saber que no me arrepiento. Ni un poco. Me encantó. Me hizo sentir increíble. -

* * *

La garganta y la boca de Brittany se secan. Santana no podría estar diciéndole lo que ella cree que le está diciendo.

\- Tome algunas píldoras anticonceptivas de emergencia como había dicho que haría pero no funcionaron.- Santana tragó saliva mientras sus lágrimas caían. Estaba a punto de decirle a Brittany que ella y ella habían creado algo tan hermoso esa noche. Su corazón se vendría abajo si las cosas no salen según lo planeado. -Britt, bebé, quedé embarazada.

Brittany retiró sus manos de las de Santana y se las pasó por el pelo nerviosamente. - Oh cielos- Ella exhala. Ella siente que no puede respirar.

Santana esperó. Brittany tardó varios minutos en procesar la información.

\- Es el bebé…- Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. -¿Te quedaste con el bebé? -

\- Si - Ella asintió. - Eres madre de una hermosa niña de 3 años de edad. -

Brittany jadea cuando sus manos comienzan a temblar. - Ay dios mío - Su respiración es profunda. Se siente como si no estuviera respirando suficiente aire.

Santana observa atentamente, asustada. Aún así, continuó, - Se llama Rebecca. Le encanta que la llamen Becca. - Santana respira por primera vez después de haberle dicho a Brittany la verdad. Sus hombros no se sienten tan pesados. Está afuera Pase lo que pase, Brittany finalmente sabe de la existencia de Rebecca. Ella nerviosamente juega con sus dedos mientras espera. Lo único que puede escuchar es su propio corazón latiendo y Brittany que respira profunda y lentamente.

* * *

Después de una larga pausa, Brittany finalmente habla. - Es ella ...- Se detiene porque no está segura si puede manejar la respuesta. Ella necesita saberlo. - ¿Es normal? - Era uno de los mayores temores de Brittany. No había tenido particularmente una vida fácil. Había sido intimidada toda su vida. Nunca se lo perdonaría si supiera que su bebé tendría que pasar por las mismas dificultades.

Santana puede sentir su desgarro ante la pregunta. Ella no está segura de cómo responder. ¿Brittany no se considera normal? -Si, Ella lo es. - Responde a pesar de querer usar otra palabra además de la normal. - Ella es perfecta como tú, su Mamá - Ella agrega queriendo expresar lo que siente por los dos.

Insegura de si Santana entiende su pregunta, vuelve a preguntar. Esta vez la pregunta es más directa. - ¿Ella heredó mi rasgo?-

-¿Eso importa? - preguntó Santana con un tono mezclado con ira, tristeza.

\- Por favor. Solo necesito saber. - Brittany pregunta con voz quebrada. -No podría perdonarme si termina teniendo que luchar como yo. Así que por favor, por favor dime. -

Santana quiere quitarle toda la tristeza a Brittany. Quiere decirle a Brittany que, incluso si Rebecca heredó su rasgo, eso no habría cambiado cuánto los ama a los dos. Es muy pronto para decir eso, ¿no?

-No lo hizo.-

Brittany suspiro de alivio.

\- ¿Tienes una foto? - Su corazón latía rápido. Había un pequeño humano en este mundo que ella ayudó a crear.

Brittany observó a Santana levantarse para sacar su bolsa de gimnasia del lado del escritorio de Brittany donde la había colocado junto con su mochila cuando entró en la habitación hace media hora. Sacó su teléfono y se lo entregó a Brittany antes de sentarse nuevamente en el escritorio. Sus manos nerviosamente jugando entre sí. Nervioso aún.

Las manos de Brittany temblaban cuando comenzó a mirar la primera imagen en la pantalla. Su corazón se detuvo. Becca se parecía a Santana, pero no se podía negar que esos ojos azules provenían de la propia Bretaña. Las lágrimas cayeron libremente de sus ojos mientras se desplazaba por las imágenes. Su hija era perfecta. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la gran sonrisa en su rostro. Rápidamente se levantó y estrelló sus labios con los de Santana dándole un lento y apasionado beso.

Santana abre las piernas permitiendo que Brittany se acerque. Brittany la besó apasionadamente de nuevo. No había esperado el contacto, pero aceptó el calor y la pasión con un gemido de sorpresa.

\- Te amo mucho- Dijo Brittany entre besos. No habían intercambiado las tres palabras pero descubrir que habían hecho un bebé juntos intensificó todos los buenos sentimientos dentro de Brittany. Pudo haber sido impulsivo, pero no lo hizo menos cierto.

* * *

Respiraban con dificultad por la nariz sin querer alejarse pero no podían luchar más. Se alejaron. Sus frentes descansaban una sobre la otra mientras jadeaba por aire.

\- Yo también te amo. - se las arregló para decir Santana con una respiración agitada.

Los labios de Santana encontraron los de Brittany otra vez. Su lengua rogaba por entrar en la boca de Brittany mientras se lamía el labio inferior. Brittany abrió la boca y dejó que la lengua de Santana acaricia la suya. La lengua de Santana se arremolinaba alrededor de la suya, haciéndola gemir en voz alta y haciendo que su polla se contrajera de emoción. Con las piernas anchas y porque solo tenía las manos en un blazer, Santana lo sintió.

Santana sonrió ante esto. Ha tenido varios sueños y fantasías de Brittany llevándola sobre el escritorio en el que estaba sentada. El solo pensamiento la hizo mojarse tanto. Eso y el hecho de que podía sentir la presión de Brittany contra su centro húmedo y cubierto.

\- Te necesito. - Dijo entre besos.

\- No tengo condón - respondió Brittany sin apartarse.

\- Empecé tomando pastillas anti contraception desde que te vi. - Dijo abriendo la falda lápiz de Brittany hasta la mitad del muslo y moviéndola por sus caderas antes de que cayera al adulto. - Sabía que no podíamos mantener la fachada. - Sus manos aterrizaron en su perfecto culo redondo dentro de los pantalones cortos de encaje de Brittany. Ella aprieta su trasero empujándola más cerca hacia su centro aún cerrado.

\- Diablos, bebé. - Dijo a través de besos rápidamente desabrochando la chaqueta con la que cubría el cuerpo de Santana. Se echó hacia atrás y admiró a Santana en sus bragas sexys, finalmente pudo apreciar la vista. Sus ojos se tomaron su tiempo para viajar desde sus piernas hasta sus bragas empapadas, su abdomen definido, su pecho perfectamente formado que había crecido desde la última vez probablemente debido a su maternidad, y finalmente su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron con los orbes de chocolate que habían perseguido sus sueños. - Eres tan hermosa. -

\- Tú también, - susurró Santana sin confiar en su voz.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - preguntó Brittany. Ella no quería hacer nada más que estar dentro de Santana. Había soñado e imaginado demasiado, pero si Santana estaba lista, podría esperar.

\- Eres lo único de lo que siempre he estado tan segura. - Dijo antes de quitarle la blusa a Brittany. Santana besó y chupó con fuerza su cuello asegurándose de dejar una marca. Brittany era suya y quería dejar su huella en su hermosa amante. Sus besos se movieron hacia su hombro derecho, que ahora estaba libre de la correa del sujetador. Su lengua dejó un rastro húmedo cuando se deslizó a través de su clavícula y sobre su otro hombro si ahora hubiera estado libre de la otra correa del sujetador. Le dio un beso en el hombro, chupando y marcándolo mientras se desabrochaba la correa del sujetador y la dejaba caer. Era su turno de alejarse y admirar la belleza que tenía delante.

* * *

Brittany se paró frente a Santana usando nada más que sus pantalones cortos azules de encaje. Miró la dureza visible en su ropa interior. Solo Santana la puso así de difícil. El contorno de su polla se podía ver fácilmente. Las manos de Santana ahuecan su erección gimiendo al sentir la respiración de Brittany.

Los recuerdos de la interacción del domingo volvieron a la mente de Santana. Esto fue diferente. Ya no fingían. Ella gimió cuando la polla que tanto amaba se retorció en su mano. - Tan grande. -

-Solo por ti bebé .- Dijo poniendo la mano de Santana en ella, lo juro para que ella pueda sentir lo difícil que era. No es que Santana no se haya dado cuenta, sino solo porque quería que sus cálidas manos lo sintieran. Se bajó la ropa interior hasta la mitad del muslo y gimió no solo por la sensación de cariño de Santana sino por el contraste de las hermosas manos bronceadas de Santana en su piel cremosa. Se veía hermosa.

Santana continuó acariciando el poste carnoso en sus manos amando lo duro que hizo que Brittany creciera la humedad en sus bragas. Brittany podía ver y oler la excitación de Santana. Ella tiró de las bragas de Santana y la niña más joven envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de los fuertes hombros cuando Brittany la levantó para quitarse las bragas. Brittany gimió una vez más por cómo se pegaron a sus labios húmedos mientras se los quitaba. Los dejó caer a un lado y sentó a Santana de nuevo en su escritorio. El aroma era tan fuerte y abrumador que no se dio cuenta de lo profundamente que respiraba. Se dio cuenta de que el coño de Santana brillaba por lo húmeda y lista que estaba.

La vista y el delicioso olor casi la hicieron correrse en el acto. La besó desesperadamente. Necesitando sentir su boca sobre la de ella. Sus besos se movieron desde la oreja hasta la barbilla y luego la mandíbula por el cuello donde se chupó el pulso. Sintió el pulso con la lengua antes de morderlo. Santana siseó y apretó su agarre haciéndola gemir. Ella lame la nueva herida de la mordida y la besa antes de mover nuevamente sus labios a lo largo de su clavícula y luego su hombro. Se sintió intoxicada y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Santana.

-Santana- ella gime incapaz de encontrar otra palabra que decir para describir el poderoso inicio de sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

Santana frotó el precum arriba y abajo de su eje preparando a su amante. Ella apretó su eje en la base de vez en cuando por si acaso. Esto hizo que Brittany la besara febrilmente.

La besó en la oreja derecha de Brittany y susurró con su voz llena de seducción y lujuria, - Fóllame, bebé. Quiero que me cojas muy bien.-

-Ay Dios mío- gimió en respuesta a la ronca demanda en su oído. Brittany se perdió este lado de Santana. Su mandona, sexy e increíblemente cachonda Santana. Ella asintió antes de besarla.

* * *

Brittany bajó su polla dura y lentamente entró en ella. Sus primeros ojos se cerraron por la sensación que habían extrañado durante tres años. Brittany gime en el beso cuando su polla queda envuelta en una opresión apretada, húmeda y caliente dentro de la chica que tanto amaba.

Santana rompe el beso para jadear en la boca de Brittany. Ella puede sentir que su interior se estira tan bien. Tanto y tan bien que puede sentir las venas de su pesada polla en su interior. La cabeza en forma de hongo tocando lugares que ella nunca ha estado cerca de tocar.

Santana se lame los labios. Desearía que Brittany pudiera convertirse en dos. Desearía poder tomar a Brittany en su boca mientras folla aquí tan deliciosamente.

-Tan grueso.- gimió Santana. -Así que mmm ssoo bien.-

Las manos de Brittany aterrizaron en la cara de Santana. -Abre tus ojos bebé, Mírame.- Santana hizo lo que le dijeron. Ojos marrones cerrados con azul. -Te amo.-

Ella asintió. -Te amo.-

* * *

Brittany lentamente empujó más de sí misma en el apretado coño de Santana. Sus ojos se cerraron por pequeños momentos. Los estrechos muros de Santana eran como el cielo para ella. Su respiración se espesó por diferentes razones. Santana se estaba acostumbrando a la fuerte intrusión y Brittany se estaba concentrando en no correrse demasiado pronto. Nadie la culpará si lo hiciera. Se había masturbado ante este escenario exacto desde que se convirtió en la maestra sustituta de Santana.

Abrió las piernas aún más y atrajo a Brittany aún más cerca de ella agarrándola por el culo. - Mas bebé. Llename hasta el fondo.

Brittany hizo exactamente eso. Empujó las pulgadas restantes de una vez hasta que sus caderas se tocaron y se enroscaron una contra la otra.

-Ooooh si. Me llenas tan bien bebé.

-Tan jodidamente apretado, San-

Brittany acercó sus manos al gran pecho de Santana y las masajeó. Le encantaba sentir los pezones erectos y marrones de Santana en sus palmas. Se pellizcó ambos pezones con sus dedos índice y pulgar haciendo que Santana se retorciera. Puso su boca húmeda y cálida sobre los pezones derechos de Santana y giró su lengua sobre ella antes de chuparla con fuerza y mover la cabeza más hacia su pecho.

Esto hizo que las manos de Santana fueran a la cabeza de Brittany. Sus dedos se enredaron en mechones rubios mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con placer. La lengua de Brittany lamió su pecho, donde prestó tanta atención a su pezón izquierdo como a su gemelo derecho.

* * *

Santana levantó la cabeza de Brittany y sus labios regordetes chocaron con los más delgados. Esta mujer la vuelve loca de deseo. Su lengua giró alrededor de la de Brittany antes de chuparla. El pene de Brittana se retorció por sí solo en lo profundo de ella.

-Necesito que comiences a moverte bebé, - dijo entre besos.

Brittany sonrió al beso. Sus manos se movieron para empujar la parte superior del cuerpo de Santana para que se recostara sobre su escritorio. Ella desenredar los tobillos de Santana detrás de ella y colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Esta nueva posición le permitió ser aún más profunda en Santana.

Ella comenzó a empujar lentamente. Entrando y saliendo ella fue lentamente. El cuerpo de Santana se movió con ella. Brittany amaba cómo las manos de Santana se colocaban sobre las de ella que se colocaban en los muslos de Santana.

\- Estás tan jodidamente mojada para mí.-

* * *

Santana solo pudo asentir. Podía sentir que Brittany estaba tan profundamente en ella y tomó todo para no correrse. Bretaña era larga y gruesa. Su interior latía porque su interior se estiraba más de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Me dolió tan jodidamente bien.

\- Eres tan jodidamente grande, Babe. Tan ugh tan jodidamente grueso también.

\- Amas mi polla, bebé? - Parte de su necesidad de escuchar que la morena lo declara. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde esa noche.

-Ssssi- susurró ella. Ella jadea y pierde el aliento cuando Brittany sacó casi toda su longitud dejando solo su punta adentro antes de empujar lentamente hacia adentro. Repitió la acción pero esta vez empujó más rápido. -Dios si.-

-Dilo-

-Me encanta tu- Brittany una vez más tiró lentamente casi hasta el final antes de golpear rápidamente su polla contra Santana. -P-polla.- susurró ella.

-Dilo más fuerte - exigió Brittany golpeando más fuerte después de cada palabra.

-Me encanta tu oo carajos bebé fuuuuuuuck mmhm polla.- Dijo más fuerte. -Más fuerte. Fóllame más fuerte.

* * *

Brittany empujó más fuerte, sus bolas crearon sorprendentes golpes en la piel de Santana. Su polla brillaba cada vez que empujaba. Puede escuchar la humedad de Santana mientras entra y sale. Su aroma los rodea y Brittney jura que es su favorito. A ella le encanta esto. A ella le encanta follar a Santana.

-Dilo más fuerte bebe.-

-Me encanta tu polla larga y gruesa. ¡PIERCE! - Gritó más fuerte. Se hizo eco a través de los pasillos.

Ser llamada Miss. Pierce mientras follaba a Santana en su escritorio en la escuela hizo algo para Brittany. Se sentía como si una banda de goma se hubiera roto dentro de ella. Un animal acaba de ser liberado.

-¡Diablos! Llámame así de nuevo.- Dijo empujando más fuerte que antes. El escritorio se movió y el pecho de Santana se sacudió arriba y abajo. Brittany estaba poniendo todo en sus poderosos impulsos. Santana estaba tan mojada que su humedad corría entre sus nalgas y ahora en su escritorio.

\- iAY. DAME OTRA. JÓDEME MÁS FUERTE!-

-¡Carajo, San! - Brittany llevó su mano al clítoris de Santana y se frotó furiosamente mientras continuaba follándola hasta el olvido. La punta de su polla golpeaba el áspero y esponjoso tejido cada vez que volvía a entrar aquí.

-Mas, dame mas-

-Tan jodidamente buena.-

-Ooh oh cielos ...no pares... no pares.-

-Voy a venir, bebé. Ugh, te amo.- dijo Brittany. Ella sabía que Santana estaba cerca. Podía sentir que sus paredes se calmaban sobre su polla haciéndole más difícil salir.

-Yo también,-

* * *

La mano de Brittany frotó su clítoris con más fuerza mientras continuaba empujando fuerte y rápido. Su orgasmo estaba cerca. Sabía que Santana estaba allí con ella.

-Ooh ooh-

-Ugh oh dios oh dios oooh- su voz se volvía más y más rasposa hasta que una versión aguda del nombre de Brittany escapó de sus labios.

Unos cuantos empujones más y Santana llegó chorreando fuerte sobre el abdomen y la polla de Brittany.

Brittany continuó empujando, pero el poderoso orgasmo de Santana provocó el de Brittany. Largas, gruesas y calientes cuerdas de semen dentro de las paredes de Santana. Justo cuando pensaba que había sido ordeñada, sentiría la carne dentro de su interruptor y liberaría más. Santana gimió al sentir la semilla de Brittany siendo liberada dentro de ella. Había mucho, mucho.

Una vez más, desearía que Brittany pudiera dividirse porque le hubiera encantado tragarse a toda Brittany en su boca mientras lo sentía profundamente dentro de ella. Aún podía sentirlo saliendo de su amante rubia. Santana abrazó a Brittany y la arrastró hacia ella para poder besarla. Ambos están sudorosos y calientes, pero no importa. Una vez que su respiración se normaliza, se besaron lenta y perezosamente. Brittany todavía estaba dentro de Santana cuando miró el reloj en la pared opuesta.

\- Bebé, son las 5:30 ¿a qué hora necesitas llegar a casa? Las escuelas han estado cerradas desde las 2:30. - Era casi un susurro.

\- Quinn está cuidando a Becca hoy. Sabía que tenía algunas cosas importantes que discutir contigo. Santana no había abierto los ojos. Todavía siente que la habitación gira y las estrellas aún no se han desvanecido.

\- Ella sabe. ¿Qué pasa si ella le dice a alguien? -

\- No lo hará Bebe, confía en mí. - Dijo besando el hombro desnudo de Brittany. - Eso fue increíble. -

Brittany asintió mientras besaba a Santana entre sus senos.

\- Debemos irnos. Tan sexy como te ves en mi escritorio sin ropa, quiero salir de aquí. Después de todo, es un fin de semana de cuatro días. Ella coloca un beso suave en los labios de Santana, perdiendo el sabor dulce.

\- Mhm. Buena idea. - Permitió que Brittany la levantara para que se sentara y Brittany estuviera frente a ella.

* * *

Se besaron una vez más, intercambiando 'Te amo' antes de que Brittany le quitara su pene ahora flácido. Ambos gimieron al ver su semen saliendo de Santana y cayendo al suelo.

\- Muy sexy, - susurró Brittany para sí misma antes de morderse el labio.

El coño de Santana se veía tan bien. brillaba y salía cum. Brittany no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Su respiración se profundiza cuando el olor lo hace todo tentador. ella cae a sus necesidades e inmediatamente su boca se aferra a Santana provocando una sorpresa aguda. Ella toma toda la leche y se la traga antes de estirar la lengua y meterla todo lo que pueda. Su nariz chocando contra el clítoris hinchado de Santana. Ella sacude la cabeza y la acaricia. Su lengua estimula a Santana.

Santana se sienta y coloca su codo apropiadamente para que pueda mantener su posición de medio sentado y medio sentado. Su mano izquierda encuentra automáticamente la cabeza de Brittany y la empuja más profundamente dentro de ella mientras la muele.

\- Ay dios mio - ella gime.

Las manos de Brittany se envuelven alrededor de sus piernas abiertas y la atraen hacia sí. Su polla ya dura y temblando por sí sola. Exige atención, pero el delicioso coño de Santana la tiene en trance.

\- Cómeme - dice ella justo por encima de un susurro.

Brittany gime en respuesta y sus caderas empujan en el aire. Santana la vuelve completamente loca. Ella endereza la lengua, crea un pequeño espacio y comienza a entrar y salir de Santana.

\- uy

Las piernas de Santana se tensan alrededor de su cabeza. Atrapándola. Está entre las piernas de Santana rodeada de su gusto y huele bien. Tan bueno que la está intoxicando. Esclavizado. Haciéndola querer más. Sus movimientos se aceleran. Más rápido y más rápido se vuelven.

\- Siii -

Brittany puede darse cuenta antes de que Santana anuncia que está cerca. Las paredes de Santana se están apretando alrededor de su lengua.

Santana puede sentir que se acerca al borde. Es abrumador e intenso.

\- E-estoy muy cerca - ella gime.

Su respiración es profunda. Rápido. Sus movimientos son más erráticos.

Brittany negó con la cabeza cuando se mete en Santana. Sus movimientos causan vibraciones que se pueden sentir en el coño de Santana gracias a su lengua y a su clítoris mientras su nariz lo acaricia. Ella empujó hacia afuera y hacia adentro con su lengua y luego sacudió nuevamente la cabeza cuando la empujó nuevamente. Su empuje se reemplaza cada vez más con su cabeza temblando hasta que es todo lo que está haciendo.

El cuerpo de Santana tiembla. La cabeza de Santana se echa hacia atrás, la boca abierta mientras todo su cuerpo rueda para ayudar mientras muele su coño contra Brittany. Ella está temblando.

\- iAY, BRITT! -

Brittany gime en ella. Su polla dura ya había eyaculado sola. Sintió su semen salir disparada de ella en cuerdas.

Sus músculos se tensan cuando sus movimientos y respiración se detienen. Está temblando y, un momento después, eyacula en la lengua de Brittany, en su boca, en su rostro. Su respiración vuelve mientras respira fuerte. Su brazo se da por vencido y vuelve a caer sobre el escritorio. No duele No puede sentir nada más que los latidos erráticos de su corazón, sus pulmones mientras trata de recuperar el aliento y la lengua de Brittany mientras lame todos sus jugos.

Brittany se asegura de limpiarla lo mejor que puede antes de que ella venga, se inclina y besa a Santana. Siente que Santana besa sus labios lentamente. Todavía siente los efectos de su orgasmo. Su lengua sale para lamer la humedad alrededor de su boca antes de besarla. Ambos gimieron en el beso. Se besan por un momento, disfrutando de la cercanía en la que se encuentran. Suena el timbre de la escuela y se separan.

Brittany le da un casto beso antes de ponerse de pie. Ella le ofrece una mano a Santana y la sienta.

Santana se rió entre dientes. - Salgamos de aquí antes de que comiences a ponerte duro.- Las piernas de Santana están temblorosas. Si Brittany no estuviera allí, no se habría caído cuando se levantara.

\- Demasiado tarde - dijo Brittany mientras se reía entre dientes. Decidiendo que era mejor comenzar otra ronda, pensó en algo muy desagradable. Funcionó.

Santana se acercó a Brittany y la abrazó y besó sus labios apasionadamente. - ¿Quieres conocer a tu hija? - Preguntó mientras miraba a los ojos de Brittany.

\- Me encantaría. - responde quietamente

\- La vas querer. -

\- Ya la quiero. -


	5. Ojos azules como yo

**Nota del Autor**: Perdon per haber tardado tanto en poner el nuevo capítulo. No sabia que habia mucho interés. Sé que muchos leen la version original que esta en ingles con asistencia de Google translate. A mí no me gusto mucho esa tracción. Es la razón por cual tome la decisión en traducir la historia a español. Si hay interés, dejen me saber.

Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen un comentario. Me motivan a traducir con rapides.

* * *

_Santana se había puesto de parto a las 9 pm. Su mejor amiga Quinn la había llevado al hospital desde Regions porque sus padres la habían echado de su casa después de descubrir que su hija de 15 años estaba embarazada de una persona a la que se negó a nombrar._

_-Le llamaré a tus padres para informarles que estás en parto. Sé que dijiste que no lo hicieras, pero ellos merecen saberlo-. Dijo Quinn sosteniendo la mano de Santana._

_Santana sacudió la cabeza. Sus contracciones fueron dolorosas._

_-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que llame al padre?-_

_Santana asintió con la cabeza. -No lo hagas-._

_-Está bien. El Sr. Shue dijo que traería el glee club después de la competencia._

_Santana no respondió, sino que gritó de dolor. Una enfermera se le acercó y le hizo preguntas sobre sus contracciones. Muy pronto, a Santana le dieron un habitación y estaba siendo monitoreada. Estaba esperando que su cuerpo se dilata. Tenía 6 pulgadas la última vez que el _Dr. Tran lo comprobó.

_Santana apoyó las manos sobre su vientre. -Niña, no puedo esperar para traerte el mundo. Te amo mucho -._

_Quinn sonrió. Santana era una persona fuerte. Había visto a su joven amiga cambiar tanto en los últimos 9 meses. Sus padres habían abandonado a su hija cuando más los necesitaba, los rumores se extendieron por la escuela sobre ella siendo una prostituta, y estudió más duro que nadie para asegurarse de ingresar a una buena universidad._

_Pasó otra media hora antes de que el Dr. Tran le informará a Santana que estaba lista para dar a luz._

_-Está bien, señorita López. Todo se ve bien. El proceso será sencillo. Cuando digo empujar, necesito que empujes con todas tus fuerzas. ¿Listo? -_

_Santana asintió._

_\- Está bien, empuje. -_

_Fue doloroso más allá de las palabras, pero Santana dio a luz en 8 minutos. Rebecca López-Pierce nació a las 9:38 pm el 22 de septiembre. Ella solicitó que el otro padre no estuviera en la lista. Solo ella y su hija sabrían su apellido._

_Cuando su hija descansaba sobre su pecho, Santana se enamoró aún más de su hija cuando los ojos azules de Becca se encontraron con los de ella. Sus labios estallaron en una sonrisa. A la mierda todos los rumores sobre ella en escuela. Especialmente aquellos en los que supuestamente consiguió un trabajo de pechos de verano. Esto. Todo valió la pena. _

_-Te quiero mucho, mi amorcito. Por ti, intentaré darte el mundo. -_

* * *

Santana se mordió el labio mientras veía a Brittany vestirse en su armario. El encuentro se repetía en su cabeza.

\- Mi plan funcionó. - Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Tu plan?- Preguntó Brittany

\- Sí. Todo salió mucho mejor de lo esperado.-

Brittany la mira con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa burlona mientras se acerca a un estante en la parte de atrás y recupera algunas toallitas Clorox y procede a pasarle a la Latina y le hace un gesto para que arregle el escritorio. se inclinó y limpió su desorden

-Dime más sobre este plan.-

-Planeaba venir aquí, desvestirme frente a ti y básicamente hacer que te volvieras loca-

Brittany soltó una risita -¿No es eso lo que pasó?

\- Sí, pero no esperaba que se sintiera tan primitivo. Nos convertimos totalmente en gritones. Estábamos en voz alta. - dice sonrojada y riéndose.

Brittany se sonroja. Ambos se dejaron llevar. Tragó saliva y con voz severa dijo, - No podemos repetir eso aquí. Lo digo en serio sobre mantenernos en secreto. -

\- Lo intentaré. Yo solo ... me vuelves loca. Además, sabiendo que no había nadie aquí, no pude evitar ser muy vocal. -

Brittany tira las toallitas a la basura y la besa.

\- Entiendo completamente. -

Santana solo sonrió ampliamente. Estaba bastante segura de que Brittany podía ver su los corazones en sus ojos.

* * *

Después de limpiar toda la evidencia de su capacidad sexual, Brittany y Santana se dirigieron al BMW M6 azul oscuro de Brittany en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Santana había dejado que Quinn tomará su auto ya que siempre llevaba a su mejor amiga. Santana había decidido usar El blazer de Brittany, una vez más, pero optó por no usar su ropa interior arruinada, Brittany llevaba un par de pantalones de chándal grises y una camisa gris que Santana le dejó prestada, ya que, en el proceso de limpieza desnuda, se había derramado esperma en el piso donde tenía su ropa estado.

Santana estaba esperando a Brittany en el asiento del pasajero mientras colocaba la bolsa de cheerio de Santana y su bolsa de mensajero en el maletero. Ya había desabrochado el botón de la chaqueta. Gracias a Dios Brittany había inclinado las ventanas porque la única llevaba puesta su blazer de rubias. Su ropa interior se arruinó hace unos momentos y su sostén todavía se guardaba con su uniforme Cheerios en su bolso de gimnasia.

Tendría que preguntarle a Brittany si podía pedirle prestada la chaqueta. iría genial con un tubo también y algunos pantalones cortos. Ella no sabía que se veía tan bien con una chaqueta de gran tamaño, pero sacudió la mirada. Su mente se desvió pero sonrió cuando vio a Brittany acercándose al lado del conductor. Brittany entró y cerró la puerta solo para que Santana trepara por encima del acelerador y los brazos descansaran y la montaron a horcajadas. Santana era una diosa del sexo.

Santana no perdió el tiempo en rechinar las caderas sobre la ingle de Brittany. Sus manos acariciaron su rostro mientras admira cada detalle del rostro de Brittany.

-Sueño contigo por la noche. Lo he hecho desde esa noche. Fue amor a primera vista para mí-. Su pulgar trazó el labio inferior de Brittany. Sus caderas nunca dejan de moverse. -Sé que nos amamos, pero quiero preguntarte algo que nunca pensé que llegaría. Brittany Pierce, ¿serás mi novia?-

* * *

Brittany sonrió ante las adorables acciones de Santana. -Mi novia es la única persona que puede ser adorable mientras me pone increíblemente duro al mismo tiempo.-

Lo siguiente que supo fue que los labios de Santana se estrellaron contra los suyos dándole un beso feroz. Santana había logrado con éxito (sin mucho esfuerzo porque en serio se trataba de Santana) haberla endurecido como una roca y estaba empujando hacia abajo los pantalones de chándal que bloqueaba el acceso a lo que ansiaba y necesitaba. Agarró el poste carnoso y lo frotó entre sus labios húmedos.

-Diablos, Santana. Estás tan mojada.-

La mano de Santana frotó su humedad sobre la longitud de su polla asegurándose de que estuviera bien lubricada y alineada con su entrada. Brittany observó cómo su punta seta se tragaba por el calor húmedo y cálido. Ella gimió pero no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos. La cabeza de Santana se echó hacia atrás cuando dejó escapar un gemido largo y gutural. Se desliza hacia abajo pulgada a pulgada hasta que estaba totalmente adentro. Los húmedos labios de Santana humedecieron sus testículos.

-O, Santana.- Ella gimió

-Se siente tan bien tenerte en mí, bebé.-

* * *

Ella se siente tan llena. Se siente completa cuando la polla gruesa y venosa de Brittany llega a los lugares tan profundos en ella una vez más.

Brittany besa a Santana. Ella amaba mucho a esta chica. Este hermoso ángel suyo regresó a su vida. Esta hermosa diosa le dio otro angelito propio. Su lado animalista quiere volver a embarazar a la amante morena, pero sabe que ahora no es el momento. Está muy agradecida de que Santana tome la píldora.

Las caderas de Santana comenzaron a crear figuras de ochos. Las manos de Brittany masajearon el pecho de Santana. Tomaba la oportunidad para chupar, lamer y morder ligeramente cada pezón. Sus pezones duros le tocan la lengua. Ella ama el pecho de Santana. Es perfecto.

Santana movió las manos de su novia y las colocó sobre sus caderas. La besó lenta y apasionadamente. Cuando la respiración se convirtió en un problema, se apartó y apoyó la frente en la mirada de Brittany en el par de ojos azules que extrañaba.

-¿Sabes que eres la única persona con la que me he acostado?- Ella susurró con su voz ronca y ahumada.

-No-

-Lo eres. Este coño-, dice mientras mueve lentamente pero con fuerza. -Eeees todo tuyo bebé-.

Brittany deja escapar un gruñido. A ella le gusta mucho el sonido de eso.

-¿Sabes por qué?- Ella está sin aliento y gimiendo. El sentimiento hace que sea difícil formular oraciones adecuadas, pero necesita que Brittany lo sepa.

-Porque nos amamos- dijo Brittany susurrando dulcemente. Ella siente que tiene la mejor droga en su sistema.

Santana se rió ligeramente. -Lindo y verdadero, pero esa no es la razón.- Ella usa sus rodillas para levantarse hasta que la punta está dentro de ella antes de que su polla gruesa vuelva a estar en su coño. -Porque me jodes mmmmuy bueno-. Ella repite la acción varias veces.

-Fóllame- Brittany gimió con los ojos cerrados. Nadie más podría hacerla gemir. Ella nunca había rogado. Ella siempre dominaba. Ella era diferente con Santana. Le gustaba someterse a Santana. El animal en lo profundo de ella tenía la voluntad de someterse a su amante. -Santana- ella gime acaloradamente.

Santana puede escuchar lo desesperada que Brittany está por ella. Ella estaba a cargo en este momento y le encantaba. Su amante estaba ansioso por la liberación. -¿Que dijiste bebé?- Dijo con su actitud mandona y dominante. Enloqueció a Brittany como hace tantos años.

-Monta mi gran polla-. Ella gruñó. Santana amaba demasiado de esta manera. Siempre se sentirá más segura de sí misma con Brittany.

-Mhm, ¿qué fue eso? Todavía no lo entendí.- Se burló de sus caderas y siguió moviéndose en forma de ochos. Se agacha hacia un lado del asiento para reclinarlo. El movimiento hace que su cuerpo se hunda más profundamente en la rubia. ella se estremeció al sentir el movimiento causado en ella.

* * *

-Monta mi jodida polla, Santana- dijo ella comenzando a mover las caderas de Santana hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su polla. Santana tomó ambas manos de Brittany, entrelazo sus manos y obliga a Brittany a acostarse y tomarla. Brittany se deja que la latina la domine y la deja tener su camino con ella. Sus manos estaban a ambos lados del reposacabezas Brittany entrelazados. -Fóllame, bebé. Fóllame- dice débilmente mientras mira a los ojos marrones de Santana.

Santana la besó con fuerza antes de usar sus rodillas para empujar. Arriba. Abajo. Moliendo hacia adelante. Rectificado hacia atrás. Hacer figuras de ochos y repetir sus acciones una y otra vez. Su alegre pecho lleno rebotó cuando el auto se movió.

-¿A quién pertenece esta polla?- Santana gimió.

-Tú-

-Más fuerte-

-Tú-, dijo ella más fuerte.

-Más fuerte bebé o me detendré-.

* * *

-¡TÚ!- ella dice en voz alta. -Santana ciiiielos bebé- dice la rubia mientras ayuda a Santana a empujar más rápido. -Por favor, no pares, San. uuh, Dios mío, te sientes tan bien-.

-Mmm si.-

-Diablos. Voy a- aah- Brittany gime en voz alta por la sorpresa cuando llegó con fuerza disparando su carga en el coño de Santana. No había esperado correrse tan pronto, pero es muy consciente de que Santana aún no había llegado al orgasmo, puso su mano sobre el clítoris de Santana y se frotó furiosamente mientras Santana aún montaba su polla.

-Mierda bebé ...- dejó de empujar y movió las caderas con movimientos circulares. Se puso cada vez más fuerte cuando la polla dura de Brittany pareció frotar su punto g mejor de esta manera. -Me voy a correr-. Sus caderas se aplastaron más y más hasta que se echó a chorros.

* * *

La rubia vino por segunda vez debido a que Santana montaba su polla con fuerza y porque se arrojó a chorros por segunda vez ese día.

Brittany sostuvo a Santana mientras su respiración se normalizaba. Ella se calzó los pantalones de chándal. Besó a Santana antes de ayudarla a moverse hacia el lado del pasajero una vez más y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con su chaqueta y le tomó la mano.

-Iremos a mi casa y nos duchamos y luego recogeremos a Becca de Quinn. Confío en ella. Lo hago pero no quiero que sus padres sospechen nada-.

Santana estuvo de acuerdo. Se besaron y Brittany comenzó a conducir. Brittany y Santana se tomaron de la mano todo el camino hasta la casa de Brittany. Su iPod conectado a su auto tocando canciones que parecen encajar perfectamente. Todo se siente tan bien ahora. Ninguna de las chicas puede creer lo afortunadas que fueron de haberse encontrado no una, sino dos veces.

Brittany está nerviosa. El buen tipo de nervios. Del tipo que la hace querer bailar solo para que pueda sacar la energía extra. Ella es muy feliz Tan feliz que podría morir en este momento y estar de acuerdo con eso. Solo que ella no quiere morir. Aún no. Todavía tiene mucho por lo que vivir y ahora tiene su alma gemela y un nuevo amor de su vida.

* * *

Santana se siente un poco más ansiosa. Está muy feliz de tener a Brittany de vuelta, pero está nerviosa por cómo reaccionará Becca. Desearía haber contactado a Brittany antes, pero esa no era una opción. Había mucho riesgo con su diferencia de edad. Incluso ahora, todavía se arriesgaban con que ella fuera estudiante y Brittany como maestra, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía evitarlo y no podía ahora. Becca es su bebé. Ella pone su primero ahora. Si las cosas no van bien, si Becca no acepta a Brittany, su mundo se romperá.

Brittany aprieta la mano de Santana. Le da la esperanza que necesita.

Brittany se detuvo en una mansión decente. Era tan grande como algunas de las mansiones más grandes de Lima, pero ciertamente no era una de las más pequeñas.

-Está bien, sé que solo soy un adolescente, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ser un maestra suplente no paga tanto-.

Brittany apagó el motor del auto y le sonrió a Santana.

-La paga es decente pero tienes razón. ¿Recuerdas lo que estudié en la escuela?-

Santana asintió con la cabeza. -Eras estudiante de matemáticas en el MIT, mi hermosa genia matemática-.

Brittany sonrió tímidamente. Santana estando orgullosa de ella y de sus logros hizo que su orgullo se multiplicará por diez.

-Sí. Bueno, desde la universidad he resuelto bastantes problemas matemáticos e introducido nuevas fórmulas matemáticas. También soy responsable de lo que los matemáticos han denominado- El Código de Brittany -. El mundo de las matemáticas paga bien, bebé-.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti-, dijo Santana dándole un dulce beso. Se puso y abrochó el blazer de Brittany. -¿Me vas a dar un recorrido?-

Brittany sonrió antes de salir de la puerta y abrir la puerta para su amada. Dejaron las bolsas en el maletero y se dirigieron a la casa de Brittany. Santana estaba más que impresionada. La casa era muy grande y espaciosa y podía ver por qué Brittany decidió comprar la casa.

-Tienes una muy buena casa, Britt-, comentó Santana mientras seguía a Brittany a su habitación y decía en la cama gigante esperando que Brittany eligiera algo para ponerse. Revisó su teléfono y rápidamente le envió un mensaje de texto a su mejor amiga diciéndole que pronto estarían en camino.

* * *

-Gracias.- Ella respondió tomándose un momento para mirar fuera de su vestidor y enfrentar a Santana antes de volver a buscar cualquier atuendo. Estaba emocionada y nerviosa por conocer a su bebé.

Decidió ir informal pero cómoda optando por unos pantalones cortos azul agua, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de jean. Ella terminaría el atuendo con algunas camionetas blancas y un cinturón de cuero marrón.

-¿Crees que esto se vería bien?- Preguntó nerviosamente cuando salió del vestidor y dejó su ropa en la cama. -No quiero que Becca se sienta intimidada por mi apariencia demasiado vestida-.

Santana sonrió cálidamente. -No tienes nada de qué preocuparte y este atuendo es el bebé perfecto-.

Brittany visiblemente relajada. Se sentó junto a Santana y apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de la niña más pequeña. -Tengo miedo de que a Becca no le guste o que se enoje por ver estado allí-

Santana entrelazo sus dedos y los descansó en su regazo. -Cariño-, dice mientras espera que Brittany la mire. -Ella sabe que soy gay y que tiene otra mamá. Le conté sobre ti y ella pregunta por ti-.

-¿Cómo has explicado mi ausencia?-

-Le dije que estabas trabajando duro pero que la amabas-. Santana nuevamente se siente culpable por no haber llamado a Brittany cuando debería haberlo hecho. -Lo siento por no- fue interrumpida con un suave beso.

-Shhh. El pasado no importa. Estamos aquí. Estoy aquí ahora-. Besó los labios de Santana una vez más antes de ponerse de pie y arrastrar a Santana. -Vamos a ducharnos porque quiero conocerla.- Dijo llevándolos al baño principal.

* * *

Ambos se desnudaron y se metieron en la espaciosa ducha. Querían ducharse más rápido. Mientras uno lavaba su cabello, el otro lavaba su cuerpo. Intercambiaron besos suaves cada vez que surgía la oportunidad.

Santana estaba lavando su trasero con la espalda vuelta hacia Brittany cuando sintió una palmada en el trasero. Ella dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa.

-Oye- ella se dio vuelta y atravesó la esponja vegetal en Brittany. -No comiences algo que no terminarás-.

Brittany agarra las caderas de Santana y acerca sus cuerpos. Sus manos se mueven hacia el trasero de Santana y ella lo amasa. Ella le da un beso apasionado dejando que su lengua pruebe la dulzura de su boca. Tirando del labio inferior de Santana con los dientes antes de soltarlo, agrega. -¿Quién dice que no puedo?-

* * *

Santana podía sentir la polla de Brittany endurecerse contra ella y le encantaba. Amaba la facilidad con que Brittany se puso dural por ella. Fue como magia. Hace solo un minuto su pene estaba flácido y descansaba sobre sus bolas y ahora se estaba endureciendo por completo.

Ella mira como Brittany toma un recipiente de lubricante de silicona de su perchero y arroja un generoso entre sus manos. Sus manos alineadas agarran su polla y la aprieta gimiendo por el contacto. Ella empujó su polla hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pero Santana quita su mano y la reemplaza con la suya. Sus manos ayudaron a trabajar la polla de Brittany hasta que alcanza su longitud más alta.. La mano de Santana ni siquiera podía agarrar toda la circunferencia. Se dio la vuelta, apoyó las manos en el azulejo para sostenerse y sacó el trasero. Giró la cabeza y bromeó con Brittany. -Bueno, entonces Maestra Pierce_\- _Su voz gruesa y ronca. Burlándose de ella. Invitándole -No queremos que toda la escuela sepa que estás jodiendo a una de tus alumnas en el vestuario de chicas, ¿verdad?- Le guiñó un ojo a Brittany cuando notó lo fuerte que tragaba. Brittany se ha estado masturbando con ella y estaba de acuerdo con eso porque ha hecho lo mismo. Ella giró sus caderas.

* * *

Brittany cerró la mandíbula y se dirigió hacia la mujer morena. Sus caderas estaban al ras del culo de Santana. Sus manos alcanzaron el pecho de Santana, donde pellizcó los pezones hasta que estuvieron erectos y luego amasó su pecho. Ella agarró su polla completamente erecta y la colocó en el culo de Santana antes de aterrizar en ella. Su polla larga y dura descansaba entre las dos mejillas del culo de Santana con la cabeza en forma de hongo de su pene golpeando cada vez más la parte baja de la espalda con hoyuelos de Santana.

* * *

Santana sintió la longitud de su amante a lo largo de su trasero y se mordió el labio inferior. Brittany sabía cómo excitarla tanto.

-Tu trasero es tan grande bebé-, dijo Brittany golpeando su trasero. El fuerte golpe resonó a través de la ducha. Santana gimió. Giró la cabeza de Santana y la besó. Las manos de Santana llegaron detrás de ella y tiraron de Brittany por el cuello para profundizar su beso. -¿Confías en mí?- Brittany preguntó entre besos.

-Con mi vida.- Ella respondió sin aliento mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Brittany quería probar el anal con Santana, pero sabía que Santana probablemente no estaba preparada para ello. Además, no quería abrumar a la chica más joven que nunca lo había intentado. Tampoco quería apresurar el proceso de preparación de Santana para el anal porque no era pequeña y lo último que quería hacer era lastimar al amor de su vida. Le dio a Santana otro beso largo y suave antes de alinear su polla y entrar lentamente en el coño de Santana por detrás. Le encantaba cómo Santana doblaba la espalda y sacaba más el culo. Gimiendo y tarareando hasta que sus bolas tocaron el trasero de Santana. Su mano se levantó de nuevo y abofeteó el trasero de Santana antes de que ella comenzara a entrar y salir lentamente. Gritó Santana.

-¿Realmente crees que puedes salirte con la tuya soñando con tener sexo conmigo cuando no pones atencion en mi clase, señorita?- Ella dijo. La respiración de Brittany era difícil.

-Ay Maestra Pierce-. Santana podía sentir a Brittany sobre ella. Esta posición se sintió increíble. Mejor que sus sueños. Podía sentir a Brittany en su coño pero también a lo largo de su culo. Gritó cuando la mano de Brittany abofeteó su trasero una vez más.

* * *

-¡Respóndeme!- Ella gruñó mientras abofeteó su trasero de nuevo. Ella gimió al sentir las mejillas del culo de Santana apretarse momentáneamente sobre su polla.

-No, Maestra Pierce-. Ella se da cuenta de cómo su amor la empuja más fuerte cuando la llama Maestra Pierce. -Diablos, esto se siente tan bien, Maestra Pierce-. Ella dijo en su tono áspero. voz ahumada su respiración difícil solo la hacía sonar mucho más sexy. Ella gime más fuerte cuando su amante la empuja más fuerte.

-Eres una chica traviesa que tiene pensamientos traviesos, ¿verdad, Santana?- Dijo Brittany mientras la abofeteaba en su otra nalga. Santana deja escapar otro gemido.

-Sí, Maestra Pierce aaaay maldita sea- dejó escapar. -Soy una chica muy traviesa que piensa que sucia pensó en ti todo el…- grita de nuevo sintiendo otra nalgada en el trasero. -Bebé más duro. Mmm tan bueno-. Ella saca su trasero para cumplir con el duro empuje de Brittany. -Tengo pensamientos traviesos sobre ti todo el tiempo. Yo oooo tengo un juguete con el que me cojo-.

Brittany le mordió el hombro al escuchar esto.

-iOh maldita sea Maestra Pierce!- La latina gruñó de dolor. Brittany la hizo doler tan bien. -Tan jodidamente bien- susurró ella.

Brittany besó su hombro. Su mano dominante encuentra su camino hacia el clítoris de Santana, donde comienza a frotar.

-Dime qué piensas de ti, mi pequeña traviesa-. Ella usa su mano libre para abofetear su trasero de nuevo.

* * *

-Bebé más rápido. Fóllame más rápido- murmura rompiendo su juego de roles por un momento. -Te amo.- Ella agrega estirando la mano hacia la cabeza de Brittany y besándola. Debido a su posición, su beso es un poco descuidado.

Brittany vuelve a besar el hombro de Santana. -Yo también te amo-, dice Brittany dulcemente antes de regresar a su juego de roles. -Ahora, dime en qué piensas-.

-Yo-yo pienso en follarte, Maestra Pierce. Yo aaaay cielos, yo-yo pienso en esconderme debajo de tu escritorio y darte una mamada en medio de la clase.- Ella cierra los ojos. Brittany está gimiendo y gruñendo mientras empuja rápidamente dentro de ella y más fuerte que antes. A ella le encanta cuando Brittany pierde el control. -Pienso en que me llevas por detrás. Así como así o me follas por el culo.- Ella gime cuando Brittany empuja con fuerza antes de apretar las caderas con movimientos circulares mientras los dedos de su clítoris también se mueven con movimientos circulares. -Pienso en ti comiendome . ¡Uy! Estoy tan cerca. Que me jodas el coño. ¡Mhm si!-

Brittany abofeteó fuerte y rápido en el apretado coño de Santana mientras continúa frotando furiosamente el clítoris de Santana.

-iFollame Maestra Pierce! iFolla a este coño! iFollame! iFollame! iFollame!-

-No dejes de gritar bebé. No dejes de rogarme que te folle-. Dijo besando los labios de Santana ávidamente. Sus bolas están haciendo ese sonido de bofetadas. Su coño empapado tanto que puede oírlo. Ambos están jadeando.

-iFólmame tan buena con tu polla gruesa Bebe mmhm!- Sus uñas se clavan en el cuello de Brittany. -iNo pares! iNo pares!-

-Estoy tan cerca, San-. Ella dice antes de besar el hombro de Santana con ternura.

-Yo también. Dios yo también-.

-¡Mierda San!-

Los músculos de Brittany arden y siente que su brazo se está encogiendo mientras continúa frotando el clítoris de Santana pero no se detiene. Ella no puede incluso si quisiera. Empujó fuerte y rápido unas cuantas veces más antes de que ambos corren al mismo tiempo gritándose el uno al otro.

-¡Santana!-

-¡Brittana!-

El empuje y los toques de Brittany disminuyen gradualmente. Brittany y Santana intercambian besos descuidados y lentos mientras sus cuerpos bajan de lo alto.

* * *

Brittany se retira haciendo que Santana gime ante el vacío, pero le da la vuelta y cierra la brecha entre ellos. Ella pone sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Santana y la acerca. Los brazos de Santana naturalmente se abren paso alrededor del hombro de Brittany y se besan lentamente bajo el agua permitiendo que el agua los enjuague. Después de unos momentos, Brittany agarra la esponja vegetal, la enjabona y continúa lavando el cuerpo de Santana antes que el suyo. Santana la deja amar cuán cuidadosa es Brittany con ella.

Cuando se enjuaga de nuevo y ambos se lavan, Brittany cierra el agua y recupera una toalla. Ella abre los brazos invitando a Santana a entrar. Santana abraza a Brittany debajo de la toalla y ambas se dirigen al baño para obtener una toalla extra.

Después de secarse, se preparan. Brittany se puso el atuendo que escogió y Santana tomó prestada parte de la ropa de Brittany.

-Dios mio, bebé. Tu armario es como una institución de moda.- Santana llama desde el vestidor de Brittany. -Tu ropa es un poco más grande, pero estoy seguro de que puedo usar algunos de estos. ¡Si! ¡Tus zapatos me quedan!-

Brittany sonríe por lo adorable que es Santana. -Date prisa, cariño, ya son las 7:50-

Diez minutos después, Santana salió luciendo hermosa como siempre. Había tomado prestado uno de los pantalones grises de yoga de Brittany y una camiseta negra. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño desordenado.

-Wow- dijo Brittany mirándola. -Eres preciosa.-

Santana se sonrojó y picoteó los labios. -Igualmente.-

Brittany entrelazo sus dedos y los guió fuera de la habitación y la casa. Brittany se aseguró de limpiar sus asientos de sus actividades anteriores. Sus manos rápidamente encontraron el camino hacia las de los demás una vez que subieron al auto.

* * *

Más tarde, Brittany se detuvo en la casa de Quinn donde Santana había mencionado que había vivido durante los últimos 3 años y 7 meses. Brittany apagó el motor pero no abrió la puerta. Necesitaba unos momentos para calmar su nervio, pero lo más importante, su corazón. Se encontraría con Rebecca, ella y la hija de Santana, en solo unos minutos, ya que los padres de Quinn no estaban en casa.

-¿Lista?- Santana preguntó momentos después. -Le envié un mensaje de texto a Quinn hace un tiempo y ella nos estaba esperando-.

Brittany miró el reloj que ahora marcaba las 8:20. Se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería que su bebé se durmiera. -Estoy lista-.

Salieron del auto y llegaron a la puerta principal de la mano. Santana dejó que Brittany respirara hondo y la besó antes de abrir la puerta.

-iEstoy en casa!- gritó Santana y soltó la mano de Brittany para poner sus maletas en el sofá. Brittany siguió de cerca a Santana.

Hubo un chillido agudo y un montón de risitas antes de que se escucharan pequeños pasos corriendo por las escaleras hacia la sala de estar donde se encontraba la puerta principal. El corazón de Brittany se detuvo como un pequeño niño moreno, de cabello castaño y ojos azules con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de mezclilla desteñida con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, una falda floral azul marino oscura, sandalias de agua salada color canela y un Un bollo desordenado entró corriendo en las piernas de Santana que ella abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Mamí!- La niña chilló de puro placer al ver a su madre.

Santana levantó a Rebecca y la abrazó con fuerza antes de descansar a la niña en su cadera. -Dame un besito.- Dijo Santana antes de girar la mejilla. La pequeña niña besó a su madre y giró la mejilla para que Santana pudiera besarla.

-Te extrañe.-

-Yo también te extrañé, amorcito-.

El corazón de Brittany palpitó. Esta niña era suya. Ella creó a esta hermosa personita con Santana. Parpadeó con fuerza para luchar contra las lágrimas y su labio, pero fue inútil. Algunas lágrimas caen de sus ojos mientras sonríe ante la interacción entre su hija y Santana. Ella escuchó mientras la pequeña le decía a su madre que su Tía Quinn estaba en su habitación. El pequeño niño se volvió para mirar a Brittany y puso mala cara.

-Mamí ... tu linda amiga está llorando.- Escuchó a Becca decir.

-Deberías abrazarla como yo te abrazo cuando estás triste.-

* * *

Santana sonrió. Su pequeña niña siempre fue muy comprensiva. Sabía que era mejor si le contaba a su hija ahora quién era su linda amiga. Extendió su mano detrás de su espalda donde Brittany había estado parada y una vez que Brittany la agarró, le indicó que se parara a su lado para que Becca pudiera verla cara a cara.

Susurró al oído de Becca detrás de su mano como si le estuviera contando el mejor secreto. Becca sonrió y asintió.

* * *

Brittany no sabía lo que se susurraba, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que Rebecca extendía los brazos para pedirle a Brittany que la abrazara. Brittany abrazó a la niña tan fuerte como pudo sin apretarla demasiado. La niña la abrazó igual de fuerte. Duró unos momentos antes de que la niña quisiera separarse. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la pequeña niña se secó las lágrimas y le pidió que cerrara los ojos. Tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió pequeños besos de mariposa en los párpados de sus ojos. Una pequeña voz susurró que dejara de llorar. Ella asintió y abrió los ojos. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando dos pequeñas manos tocaron sus mejillas y una pequeña frente se apoyó sola.

-Tienes los ojos azules como yo.- Dijo en voz baja.

-Si- Dijo susurrando de vuelta.

La niña sonríe a Brittany y Brittany no tiene más remedio que devolverle la sonrisa. El corazón de Santana creció en tamaño por la interacción que acababa de presenciar entre su bebé y su otra madre. Su sonrisa coincidía con la de ellos. Ambos se giraron para mirar a Santana cuando ella habló.

-Amorcito, Brittany y yo tenemos que decirte algo. Sabes cómo tienes dos mamás, ¿verdad?- La niña asintió con la cabeza al decir que sabe que sus dos mamás la quieren mucho y que no ha conocido a su otra mamá porque siempre estaba trabajando. -Becca, Brittany es tu otra mamá-.

Esperaron una reacción del pequeño niño que miraba a Brittany como si ella la estuviera mirando desde otra perspectiva.

-¿Eres mi mamá?- La pequeña preguntó tímidamente mirando a Brittany con sus ojos azules a juego.

-Soy tu mamá Becca.-


	6. Becca

La pequeña niña sonrió y abrazó a su mami más fuerte que antes. -Te extrañé mucho mami.-

-También te extrañé mucho, Becca,- dijo Brittany besando la parte superior de la cabeza de su bebé.

-¿Ya no vas a trabajar?- Becca murmuró en el cuello de su mami.

-No, cariño. Mami se va a quedar. Mami te quiere mucho. Becca,-

-Yo también te quiero mucho, mami. A ti y Mamá,- Se apartó y besó a Brittany en sus labios.

Santana no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que caían de su rostro. Cerró la brecha que la separaba de sus dos amores y besó la mejilla de Becca antes de picotear a Brittany en los labios. Brittany terminó yendo por segundos y se alejaron cuando su pequeña niña se rió.

El trío dirigió su atención a un resoplido que escuchó la televisión. Quinn también estaba llorando.

-No se preocupen por mí. Señoritas, continúen con su hermosa reunión. Yo, voy a morir de un corazón arruinado. Ustedes son demasiado lindas-.

-Gracias, Q,- dijo Santana.

-Me alegra que estés aquí. Becca me ayudó a elegir un atuendo para mi cita con Puck esta noche. ¿Cómo me veo?- Dijo antes de girar en círculo. -Quiero su sincera opinión, encantadoras damas-.

-Te ves muy bonita, Quinn,- comentó Brittany.

Santana inclina la cabeza y mira a Brittany y Becca. -Ahora que lo pienso, mi niña tiene el gusto de su mami en la moda,- Se da vuelta para mirar a Quinn. -Puckerman estará babeando.-

-¿A mami le gusta la moda como yo?- Becca le preguntó a Brittany con asombro mientras giraba la cabeza de Brittany con las manos.

Brittany miró a su hija con una sonrisa. -A mamí le gusta la moda como tú, Becca,- respondió Brittany y luego metió la nariz en la mejilla de Becca. El niño se rió de la sensación de cosquillas.

* * *

Después de que Quinn se fue a su cita con Puck, las chicas restantes en la casa decidieron tener una pequeña cita propia. Santana estaba arriba cambiando a algo casual mientras Brittany y Rebecca se sentaban en el sofá viendo caricaturas abrazándose.

-Mamí dice que puedes hacer magia con números-. La niña dijo mirando a su madre.

-Tu mamá tiene razón, bebé. Puedo hacer muchas cosas geniales con los números. Te mostraré un truco más tarde cuando compre un helado. ¿Cómo suena eso?-

-¿Puedo obtener el sabor que quiero?- Ella felizmente preguntó.

-Puedes obtener tantos sabores como quieras. Incluso podemos agregar chispas de arcoíris si quieres,-

-¡Chispas de arco iris!- Ella chilló emocionada.

-Así es, Becca,- Ella dice con una sonrisa.

-Ya no te vayas, mami-. La pequeña dijo en voz baja mientras abrazaba a Brittany con fuerza. -Te extraño todos los días.-

Brittany sintió que su corazón se tensaba. Se aferró a ella con la firme promesa de que no iría a ninguna parte. La caricatura fue olvidada por el resto del tiempo mientras los dos se abrazaban esperando que Santana bajará. Cuando lo hizo, bajó con una falda azul hasta la mitad del muslo, una blusa sin mangas con delgadas líneas horizontales blancas y negras que tenían una cremallera dorada entre el pecho, y unos calcetines negros y botas de combate flojas. Su cabello era más liso y su maquillaje era claro.

-Te ves linda, Mamá. Muy Bonita.-

-Te ves increíble, como siempre.-

Santana sonrió y agradeció a sus amores antes de decirles que estaban listos para partir. Santana trasladó el asiento del coche de Becca de su coche al de Brittany. Habían empacado una bolsa extra de ropa para el fin de semana de cuatro días porque Brittany no quería estar demasiado lejos de su pequeña niña y que era Santana para negarle la simple solicitud.

Después de que Brittany le abrió la puerta a Santana, Brittany abrochó a Becca en su asiento y le dio su pato amarillo relleno. La besó en la frente y rápidamente corrió hacia el lado del conductor y entró al carro.

Sus ojos vieron a su hija a través del espejo retrovisor y sonrió antes de besar dulcemente a Santana en los labios. Encendió el auto, entrelazo sus dedos con Santana y se dirigió a un Breadstix a las afueras de Lima. Brittany había escuchado a través de las escuchas que era la favorita de las latinas.

* * *

Pidieron una cabina y una silla alta y ordenaron sus comidas. Santana pide su pedido habitual de pollo Alfredo, Brittany ordenó gambas al ajillo y Becca ordenó espaguetis y albóndigas. Estaban disfrutando de su comida con una pequeña charla.

-...y Mamá y yo nos veíamos como gemelas en el partido. Acudimos con Quinn y los Cheewios cuando Puck hizo un gol.-

-Tú y tu Mamá fueron probablemente las animadoras más bonitas-. Ella expresó con entusiasmo.

Becca se rio. -Eso es lo que dijo Mamá.-

-Sí, bebé ¿Qué más dije esa noche?- Dijo con un dedo puntiagudo y una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No decirle a Quinn porque se pondría triste.- Dijo como antes de sorber un espagueti largo en su boca.

-Cuéntale a tu mamá sobre tus amigos en la guardería, amorcito.-

-¿Cuántos amigos tienes, bebé?- Preguntó Brittany absorbiendo toda la información que compartía su angelito.

-Tengo 5.- Dijo mostrando cuatro dedos. -Katie, Yessica, Maggie, Estefani-. Había contado con sus dedos mientras se reía cuando notó que había mostrado la cantidad incorrecta. -Me equivoco, mami, esto es cinco-. Dijo mostrando la cantidad correcta en su mano. -y Lupita.- Ella dice que contó el dedo agregado.

-Tantos amigas, Becca, ¿Algún chico?-

Becca se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza. -Este niño llamado Josh. Me sigue. Katy dice que los niños son asquerosos y tienen gérmenes.-

* * *

El trío continuó hablando sobre todas las cosas relacionadas con su hija, Rebecca. Santana sabía todo sobre su hija, pero sabía que Brittany estaba disfrutando la conversación. Había soñado con este momento muchas veces antes, pero sus mejores sueños nunca podrían vencer a la realidad. Britanny y Becca hicieron clic tan fácilmente como ella con Brittany.

Las visiones de su futuro aparecieron ante sus ojos y cada una de ellas incluía a las dos personas sentadas a la mesa. Ella sonreía como una idiota y no le importaba que sus mejillas la estuvieran matando. No podía ni quitar esa sonrisa de su cara si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cuando terminaron, caminaron hacia una heladería en un parque al lado del restaurante de su elección. Rebecca quería sostener ambas manos mientras caminaban, así que se paró en el medio.

Este sentimiento fue indescriptible. La sensación de la pequeña mano de Rebecca agarrándose a su mano pálida calmó su corazón. Este pequeño ser le robó el corazón en cuestión de segundos al igual que su madre.

-Quiero ver el truco de magia, mamí.- Dijo la niña mientras se metía la chaqueta de jean.

Brittany levantó a la niña y la acomodó en su cadera. -Está bien. Así que el truco de magia es simple. Puedo predecir cuánto dinero me costará antes de que esa máquina lo haga y lo haré todo en mi cabeza.- Dijo señalando la caja registradora.

Escogieron su helado. Según lo prometido, Rebecca pudo elegir su sabor y los ingredientes que quisiera. Afortunadamente, ella solo recogió helado con sabor a chocolate con chispas rosas. Estaba preocupada de que haría todo lo posible y no necesitaba que Rebecca fuera hiperactiva antes de acostarse. Algo que Santana le había dicho que evitaba al no darle demasiados alimentos azucarados.

-Está bien, mami, ¿cuánto cuesta?-

-Va a costar exactamente $12.53.-

El cajero llamó a todos los artículos y, efectivamente, los cálculos mentales de Brittany eran correctos. El total fue exactamente $ 12.53. Su pequeña niña estaba asombrada de que su mamí pudiera hacer eso.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-

-Tu mami es un genio matemático, cariño. Puede hacer grandes cálculos en su cabeza e incluso más grandes sin una calculadora.- Santana respondió mientras sostenía la mano de su hija.

-Mamí es una superhéroe.- Se susurró a sí misma antes de lamer su cono de helado. El mundo exterior tendría que esperar su atención mientras comía su cono de helado.

* * *

La pequeña familia se dirigió al parque y se sentó en un banco frente a la heladería. Brittany y Santana intercambiaron besos suaves aquí y allá disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Fue cómodo. Perfecto. Allí dicen que comen su helado con Becca sentada en el regazo de Brittany, Santana sentada a su lado con la cabeza en el hombro de Brittany y la cabeza de Brittany descansando sobre la de Santana.

-Realmente me gusta esto.- Dijo en voz baja. Ella no quería despertar a su hija ahora dormida. -Nunca me imaginé tener hijos porque sabes, pero estar aquí contigo y con ella- besó la cabeza de Becca antes de girar para besar a Santana apasionadamente en los labios con todo el amor y la felicidad que sentía. -No puedo imaginarme a mí mismo sin tenerte dos en mi vida ...- Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. -Nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente para sacrificar tanto, tan joven. Para mantener ella y elevando ella sea esta pequeña persona increíble que es. Dios, Santana, que I-gracias tanto y tanto.-

La mano de Santana llegó hasta se secó la cara y se secó las lágrimas mientras la besaba suavemente. -La hicimos juntos bebé. Tengo tanto por lo que estar agradecida como tú.-

Se besaron por unos momentos más antes de decidir dirigirse a su auto ya que ahora eran cerca de las 11 en punto. Rebecca estaba abrazada a su mamá mientras Santana y Brittany se tomaban de las manos.

-... y luego mi papá me echó de la casa. No sabía a dónde ir, pero Quinn habló con su madre y por suerte me dijeron que podía quedarme.-

* * *

_Santana lloró mientras se sentaba frente a su madre. Su padre aún no estaba en casa, pero había pensado que su madre sería una persona más segura para contarle primero._

_-Mi amor, dime que sucede. ¿Fallaste un examen? ¿Te peleaste con Quinn?- Preguntó su madre con una voz llena de preocupación._

_Santana desea que sea algo tan simple como las cosas que su madre sugirió. No lo fue. Tenía 15 años y estaba embarazada de 3 meses. Había ocultado el embarazo hasta ahora, pero ahora estaba empezando a mostrarse y era mucho más difícil de ocultar._

_-¡No mamá! Es algo más grande que eso.- Dijo Santana agarrando un pañuelo y sonándose la nariz._

_-Pero dime ya Santana. Me estás asustando.-_

_-Fui irresponsable y cometí un error.-_

_-Dime cuál fue tu error. Ya verás que todos los errores tienen remedios.- Ella extendió la mano y tomó la mano de Santana._

_-No hay remedio para este error que ha cometido. Estoy embarazada.- Santana dijo llorando más fuerte y usando sus manos para cubrir su cara llena de lágrimas._

_-Ay Santana.- Dijo su madre mientras abrazaba a su hija._

_-No puedo creer que tu, mi hija única, ya está embarazada a los quince años. Lo peor de todo es que no me quieres decir cual es cobarde es el papá.- Dijo su madre entre lágrimas._

_-Lo siento.- Murmuró Santana._

_-¿Pero cómo sucedió esto? Ya me veías dicho que eras lesbiana. ¿Cómo es que ahorras estas embarazadas? ¿Hay alguien que se aprovechó de ti? Santana dime si te violo un muchacho ahorita mismo.- Su madre estaba preocupada. Estaba enferma del estómago pensando en lo que podría haberle pasado a su hija._

_Su conversación privada fue interrumpida por un portazo. El padre de Santana estaba en casa. Por lo que parecía, había escuchado cada palabra. Estaba furioso, rojo por la ira que sentía, y rezaba por haber escuchado mal._

_-Dime que es mentira. Dime que no estas embarazada. ¡DIMELO SANTANA!- Su padre gritó cuando golpeó sus manos en el mostrador de la isla donde dicen su esposa y su hija._

_El fuerte sonido de las manos de su padre golpeando el mostrador hizo que Santana se estremeciera. Su madre puso su mano sobre el hombro de su esposo._

_-Marcos, por favor cálmate.- _

_-¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Maribel? Nuestra hija está embarazada.-_

_-Exacto. Nuestra hija necesita nuestro apoyo.-_

_Santana sabía que su madre estaba decepcionada de ella, pero al menos su madre la defendía cuando ni siquiera podía hablar._

_-¿Dónde está ese cabrón con el que te dormiste? Dime dónde está para que pueda romperle el hocico.-_

_-No puedo y no lo haré.-_

_-¿Como chingados no? Me traes a ese bueno para nada.-_

_-No. No lo haré.- Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y limpiándose la nariz._

_-Pero Santana, nos tienes que decir quién es el padre.-_

_-No puedo.-_

_-San- su madre fue interrumpida por su padre._

_-Déjala. Si Santana no quiere decirnos, entonces tiene que salir de esta casa.-_

_-¡Por el amor de Dios Marcos! Es nuestra hija y el bebé es nuestra familia.- Su madre suplicó que intentara cambiar la opinión de su esposo._

_El estómago de Santana cayó. Ella esperaba que su padre se enojara pero nunca lo vio venir. ¿A dónde iba a ir ella? ¿Estaba embarazada y, como un minuto más, sin hogar? No podía decirles a sus padres que se había acostado con una chica que era intersexual, había ido a un club con una identificación falsa, había tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección y había tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien 6 años mayor que ella. Ella no pudo._

_-Si ella no quiere el apoyo de ese padre entonces ella cree que puede hacerlo sola. Ella se va de esta casa inmediatamente. Puede regresar cuando se comporta como una niña y comienza a comportarse como la mujer que es ahora que está esperando un hijo.-_

* * *

Brittany tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos como lo hizo Santana. Escuchando por lo que tuvo que pasar Santana solo para poder mantener a su hija. La lucha que atravesó. La alienación que enfrentaba de sus compañeros. Habían comenzado un rumor sobre que ella era promiscua e incluso que conseguía un trabajo de senos. Cómo fue expulsada de los Cheerios por su embarazo. Cómo su popularidad cayó al fondo pero que ser amiga de Quinn era su gracia salvadora. También había podido concentrarse en sus estudios.

La rubia estaba muy orgullosa de la latina por haber pasado por todo eso solo para estar en su mejor año de último año. Una vez más fue co-capitana, tenía un 4.0 y pudo hacer todo esto mientras mantenía un trabajo.

Se secaron las lágrimas y se besaron una vez más antes de decidir finalmente regresar a casa.

Brittany hizo una nota mental para conseguir un asiento para el automóvil para que ella y Santana no tuvieran que compartir y seguir moviéndolo de los autos de Santana a los suyos.

Brittany había tratado de ponerlo en su auto, pero se había impaciente mientras lo hacía. Observó cómo Santana abrochaba sin esfuerzo el asiento del automóvil sin dificultad,

Brittany estaba un poco celosa pero entendió que la latina tenía años de práctica.

* * *

Brittany y Santana estaban en la habitación de Brittany con Becca descansando en la cama de Brittany. Brittany se puso su pijama que consistía en boxers grises claros y una camiseta blanca. Santana había traído su pijama pero optó por usar un par de boxers rojos y una camiseta sin mangas en blanco.

-¿Puedo cambiar a Becca con su pijama?- Brittany preguntó cuando notó a Santana sacando unos pantalones de pijama termicos de color crema con un patrón tribal en rosa, azul y gris con un top térmico largo de color crema.

-Claro, cariño-, dijo Santana entregando el pijama de Rebecca y picoteando los labios sobre sus puntiagudos dedos ahora que estaba descalza. -Voy a ir a lavarme los dientes. Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo.-

Brittany se quitó cuidadosamente los zapatos de su pequeña niña y luego la falda antes de ponerse los pantalones térmicos. Luego la sentó cuidadosamente y se quitó la chaqueta de jean. Brittany sintió que su pequeña niña se movía cuando trató de quitarse la camisa.

-Está bien Becca. Solo necesitas cambiarte la camisa.-

Becca sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. -No, mamí.-

-Sí, Becca.- Ella susurró con una sonrisa. Su pequeña niña era tan linda.

-Besito primero.- Dijo frunciendo los labios.

Brittany sonrió y picoteó los labios de su hija. Su hija se sentó permitiendo que Brittany se cambiara de ropa. Ella se desató el pelo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de acostar a su hija nuevamente, pero su hija envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas pronto la siguieron. Brittany sonrió y la abrazó mientras se dirigía al baño. Su hija estaba profundamente dormida.

-Ella es tan linda.- Le susurró a Santana que se estaba secando la cara.

-Lo es, bebé. La más linda. ¿Quieres que la abrace mientras te lavas?-

-No, la tengo.- Brittany picoteó los labios de Santana. -Estaré allí en unos pocos.-

* * *

Santana salió del baño principal y Brittany agarró una toallita desmaquillante y se limpió la cara. Se procesó para cepillarse los dientes y se enjugó la boca con enjuague bucal antes de regresar a la habitación. Santana estaba arreglando las almohadas en la cama de Brittany. Ella ya había tirado las sábanas al centro de la cama. Tener a Santana en su casa, con su hija en brazos, y ver a Santana arreglando su cama se sentía tan doméstica para Brittany.

La miraba desde la puerta con tanto amor. Santana sintió que la miraba y sonrió. -¿Disfrutando de la vista?- Llamó sin volverse para mirarla.

-Mucho. Eres mucho más hermosa sin maquillaje y esos atuendos sexys.- Ella entra a la habitación y gira a Santana para que se vean cara a cara. Se llevó la mano a la cara y le acarició la cara suavemente. -Te amo tanto si estás arreglado como si estuvieras así.-

Santana puede ver la sinceridad y el amor que Brittany siente por ella. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Brittany se llevó un dedo a los labios y la hizo callar.

* * *

La mano de la rubia se movió para que el pulgar acariciaba la mejilla bronceada de Santana mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Sé que nos estamos moviendo demasiado rápido.- Ella dice admitidamente.

Brittany se dio cuenta de esto desde el momento en que intercambiaron esas tres pequeñas palabras en el desbordamiento de su reunión. Se habían visto durante 3 meses, pero no habían hablado en absoluto fuera de sus clases debido a su culpa, pero ella sabía en su corazón que esas palabras, los sentimientos que sentía por la otra chica eran reales.

-Nos estamos moviendo demasiado rápido.- Ella repite. Pensando en las palabras correctas para decir. -Estamos haciendo todo fuera de lugar. Tuvimos sexo, tuvimos un bebé y tuvimos nuestra primera cita esta noche.-

Besa sus labios necesitando sentirlos en los de ella una vez más.

-No quiero asustarte, pero necesito ser honesto contigo.-

Ella nota que Santana traga saliva y respiró hondo. Ella puede decir que está nerviosa.

Santana asiente después de soltar la respiración profunda que tomó.

-Me voy a casar contigo. No hoy, ni mañana, ni este año, pero si. No te lo pregunto ahora porque todavía estás en la escuela secundaria y no en el corto plazo porque quiero que te concentres en la universidad . Planeo casarme contigo y espero que lo sepas. Esto no es una propuesta. Planeo hacer todo lo posible cuando menos lo esperes, pero planeo casarme contigo. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?-

* * *

Incapaz de decir palabras, Santana solo pudo asentir. -Me encantaría casarme contigo algún día.- Besa a Brittany apasionadamente. -No lo sabía esa noche, pero eres mi alma gemela.-

-Igualmente.- Dijo besando a Santana nuevamente.

Becca mueve la cabeza para que su mejilla derecha se apoya ahora en el hombro de Brittany.

-Quiero que duerma con nosotros.- susurra Brittany con timidez.

-Lo que quieras, bebé. Vamos a la cama.-

Se quedaron dormidos acurrucados juntos. Becca no dejó que Brittany la acostara en la cama, por lo que dormía encima de su mamá y Santana se acurrucó cerca de Brittany con la pierna entrelazada con el brazo libre de Brittany alrededor de su cintura, acercandola. El brazo de Santana se envolvió alrededor de Brittany y Becca. Durmieron profundamente toda la noche. Al amanecer, Becca se había alejado de Brittany. Brittany se despertó cuando esto sucedió y sonrió cuando su hija rodó a su lado y Santana se acurrucó al otro lado. Cogió su teléfono y tomó una foto de los tres.

Santana se despertó atrapando al amor de su vida sonriendo ante la foto que había tomado y se acurrucó más cerca para hacerle saber a su amante rubia que estaba despierta y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Somos perfectos,- dijo Santana diciendo los pensamientos de Brittany.

Brittany sonrió. -Lo estamos. Estoy tan enamorado de ti y de ella, de nuestra familia.- Cada uno de sus brazos estaba envuelto alrededor de su amor.

Santana movió la cabeza y le dio a Brittany un beso amoroso. -Estoy enamorada de ti y de Becca...- Hace una pausa y mira a su mini-yo girando sonriendo mientras duerme. -Ella está enamorada de que su mami esté en casa.-

-Lo que me recuerda, no quiero que te quedes en Quinn's. Ayer fue tan increíble. Realmente me gustó salir en familia y tenerte aquí es simplemente increíble. Sé que tenemos que tener cuidado pero te quiero aquí. Quiero que tú y Becca estén aquí conmigo.-

Santana sonrió y picoteó los labios de Brittany. -Duerme en eso. No digo que no o sí. Quiero que durmamos con la idea. Son casi las 5 de la mañana y la idea suena perfecta, pero quiero que nos sentemos y hablemos seriamente sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo? Hay muchas cosas a considerar. Su trabajo es la cosa número uno.-

* * *

La rubia había estado en la nube 9 y se olvidó por completo de que su trabajo y el secreto eran su principal prioridad, aparte de Becca. Brittany sonrió y picoteó los labios de Santana. -Está bien. Suena justo.-

-Bien. ¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó adormilada.

-Hay una cosa más. Quiero que renuncies a tu trabajo en el restaurante. Ya no estás solo en esto. Quiero apoyarte y que te concentres en la escuela.-

Santana murmura con cansancio, -Le diré a mi jefe. Ahora,- besa a Brittany por última vez. -duérmete, Bebé. Te amo.-

-Buenas noches, te amo,- dijo Brittany cuando Santana cerró los ojos. Sabe que Santana está profundamente dormida cuando calienta pequeños ronquidos que salen de la linda nariz de Santana. -Me rompiste el corazón hace años. Me llevó años recuperarme por completo. Por eso pude finalmente regresar aquí. Sabía que no había terminado contigo en el momento en que te volví a ver,- Ella se rió suavemente. -Poco sabía que tú serías el que lo arreglaría.-

Terminó su conversación privada y besó muy suavemente la nariz de Santana antes de sucumbir a dormir.

* * *

**Me gustaría ver algunos comentarios de como va la historia especialmente si no la han leido la version en Inglés. **¿**También, cómo voy con la gramática? **

**Hasta la próxima:) **


End file.
